Tania Jones: Bal d'Halloween de 6ème année - by Jenima
by FandeTaniaJones
Summary: CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! - C'est un préquel à la fic Tania Jones, Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard écrite par Jenima.
1. DISCLAIMER

CES FICS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! ELLES APPARTIENNENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

JE N'AI RIEN ECRIT, N'EN TIRE AUCUN BENEFICE.

Mon seul plaisir est de partager la fin d'une fic que j'aime énormément.

Comme le suggère le pseudo, je suis un fan de Tania Jones.

Cela fait des années malheureusement, qu'on a pas de suite...

Mais je ne désespère pas!

 **UPDATE: J'ai l'autorisation à présent de Jenima afin de publier ses fictions (j'avais vraiment peur de me faire engueuler hihi). Et, donc, voilà, je suis ravi de lui faire plaisir ET de vous faire plaisir. Et le meilleur? ON AURA LA SUITE DE TJ!**

Je me permets de faire ceci parce qu'aucune des personnes ayant recommencé à publier l'histoire n'est allé jusqu'au bout. Cela fait des années que certaines personnes attendent la suite.

Ce compte ne sert qu'à une chose: poster la suite de **Tania Jones, Sang de Bourbe à Serpentard,** dont le début jusqu'au chapitre 41 a été publié par Souky, ainsi que les préquels **Tania Jones: Bal Peter/Fouille Merde** et **Tania Jones: Bal d'Halloween de 6ème année.**

Dernière chose: le dessin utilisé pour la couverture a été faite pour cette fic par Aliri à l'époque TWWO

MAJ TOUS LES JEUDI ET LES LUNDI.


	2. PARTIE I

**ATTENTION!**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 _De Jenima_

Kikoo à tous ! Hum donc dans cette fic il y a pas mal d'OC, dont certains qui ne servent strictement à rien sinon à raconter leur vie d'OC Mais la vie d'un OC on s'en fout généralement, mais je m'explique è j'ai écris une fic et ( courageuse, inventive, créative que je suis ) j'ai repris l'univers ( pas l'histoire vous inquiétez pas ) donc pour ceux qui connaissent et ceux qui connaissent pas, l'histoire ce situe un an avant les évènements de ma fic, et je précise qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu ma fic pour comprendre l'histoire.

Hum sinon, merci à Mina pour une scène très particulière qu'elle m'a écrite ( je suis vraiment une quiche qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi baby ? )

* * *

 **PARTIE 1**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Tania Jones, 6e année, Serpentard.**

Je sors de sous la douche, le dortoir est en pleine effervescence.  
C'est tout a fait normal, le bal débute dans moins de deux heures.

Mes « camarades » de dortoir, Cécilia Cooper, Melinda Williams et Bellatrix Lestrange sont en plein préparatifs pour le bal.

Faut dire que c'est vraiment l'évènement de l'année, pour le moment en tout cas, parce que la saison de Quidditch va bientôt commencer et le bal sera vite oublié.

Cooper est dans tous ses états, c'est son premier bal, vous comprenez, et elle y va avec le garçon de ses rêves : Amos Diggory, la star de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsouffle.

Ça a fait du bruit dans la salle commune, une Serpentard qui se compromet avec un blaireau de Pouffsouffle !

Ah, ça me fait penser que je ne me suis pas présentée : je m'appelle Tania Jones, j'ai 16 ans et je suis une Serpentard.

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très portée sur les bals et autres guimauveries bien romantiques, mais ce bal-ci, je l'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez : mais les bals c'est romantique, les bals c'est fait pour les amoureux, c'est fait pour les gens qui s'aiment et veulent passer une soirée inoubliable, alors pourquoi une fille dans mon style est excitée à la perspective d'y aller ?

C'est parce que j'y vais accompagnée.

Non, je ne suis pas folle amoureuse de mon cavalier et il ne m'a pas convertie au romantisme et à tous ces trucs mièvres.

C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, je vais essayer de vous faire comprendre.

Je suis une fille d'origine moldue, c'est comme ça que les autres maisons appellent les élèves nés moldus, pour ne pas heurter leur sensibilité.  
Mais moi je sais que je ne suis pas une « fille d'origine moldue », je suis juste une sang de bourbe. A Serpentard on est pas du genre à s'emmerder avec le politiquement correct, on appelle pas un chat un félin domestique, on appelle un chat un chat.

Le problème, c'est qu'à Serpentard on aime pas beaucoup les sang de bourbe, ni les sang mêlés d'ailleurs, ce qui est assez gênant pour moi.

Je suis pas une élève très aimée dans cette école, à Serpentard à cause de mes origines, et auprès des autres maisons parce que je suis trop… comment dire ? Serpentard à leur goût.

Vous vous dites sûrement que je dois souffrir le martyr de ne pas avoir d'amis, de ne pas être aimée alors que je gagne sûrement à être connue.

Eh bien non, vous vous trompez.

Je ne gagne pas à être connue, je joue carte sur table dès le départ, après c'est aux autres de se décider à jouer ou pas.

Quant au fait d'être seule et détestée de tous, si seulement vous saviez combien je m'en fous…

Enfin bref, je ne suis pas une fille populaire, et je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un canon de beauté, attention je ne veux pas dire que je suis un thon, nan c'est juste que je suis pas super belle ni franchement mignonne, faut dire que mes goûts vestimentaires me mettent pas vraiment en valeur, mais si ça me plait à moi c'est le principal. J'emmerde l'avis des autres.

Rien de vraiment exceptionnel, des filles dans mon style il y en a des centaines qui moisissent sur les bancs de toutes les écoles du monde, non ce qui est assez bizarre, c'est que Jonathan Richards m'a invité au bal.

En fait ça fait à peu près une semaine qu'on sort ensemble, il me fait penser à James Potter, il a le même ego surdimensionné, mais il est quand même moins développé que celui de Potter.

Jonathan Richards est le capitaine de l'équipe de Pouffsouffle, il est beau, il plaît à toutes les greluches qui ont compris qu'elles avaient aucune chance avec les Maraudeurs, une bande de Gryffondors qui se prennent pour les rois du monde.

Ce mec a tout pour plaire, alors pourquoi il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?  
Me sortez pas les conneries romantiques habituelles, Richards ne sort pas avec moi parce qu'il a su voir ma beauté intérieure et mon âme, il sort avec moi parce qu'il a fait un pari.

Quel pari ? Pas sortir avec la fille la plus belle de toute l'école, il arrive encore à se servir de ses yeux et il voit très bien que je ne suis pas la plus belle, d'ailleurs je suis même pas dans la catégorie des « belles ».

Le pari qu'il a fait, c'était de sortir avec la fille la plus naze de Poudlard et de la larguer après le bal d'halloween.

Comment je le sais ? Il m'a harcelé pendant une semaine pour que je veuille bien sortir avec lui, j'ai trouvé ça louche immédiatement et j'ai donc décidé de le suivre.

J'ai tout entendu, il en parlait avec ses potes dans la bibliothèque.

Si il réussit à tenir jusqu'à la fin du bal, Smith lui refilera sa copine, Evans, il commence à se lasser d'elle il paraît.

Diggory a renchéri en disant que si il réussissait à « aller jusqu'au bout » avec moi, il lui donnerait son comète 360, le dernier balai en vogue.

Je dis pas qu'échanger ma virginité contre un balai en vogue ne soit pas flatteur ( après tout il coûte super cher ce balai ), mais bon… j'ai une certaine dignité et j'ai pas spécialement envie de coucher pour la première fois avec un gros connard arrogant.

Mais je suis une Serpentard, et un truc qu'on fait souvent, nous les Serpentards, c'est se venger.  
Alors ce soir je vais me venger de Richards, j'ai prévu mon coup, je prépare le terrain depuis une semaine environ.

Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, je lui fais croire que je suis folle de lui en jouant les allumeuses et en m'habillant assez… sexy, j'ai mis mes fringues adorées au placard le temps de ma petite vengeance.

Il tient à moi maintenant, il m'apprécie, il n'est pas amoureux, mais il m'aime bien c'est déjà un grand pas.

Ce soir je vais le larguer en public, et détruire sa réputation par la même occasion.

C'est pour ça que je suis en train de me maquiller, et Merlin sait que j'aime pas me maquiller, je suis tellement douée que je trouve toujours le moyen de me planter le crayon khol dans l'œil…

Je me suis coiffée, j'ai même trouvé une jolie robe ( pas assez punk pour moi, mais ça ira pour l'occasion ).

En gros j'ai passé deux heures à me maquiller, à me faire belle, tout ça pour un mec.

Je deviens vraiment grave… ça doit être la crise d'adolescence.  
Enfin… je fais pas ça que pour la vengeance, j'ai 16 ans et aujourd'hui c'est mon premier bal, j'ai envie de faire des nouvelles expériences.

Trois mots d'ordre pour réussir cette soirée en beauté : Sex, drugs and Rock'n roll.  
Faut bien vivre avec son temps, non ?

J'ai l'intention de m'éclater ce soir, même si ça plaît pas aux petits couples amoureux.  
Quoique… au contraire c'est plus marrant.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kate Foster, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

Je suis en pleine séance de maquillage, ma meilleure amie Amy Wilson me coiffe, je lui ai bien montré la coiffure que je voulais : une queue de cheval, avec beaucoup de mèches qui dépassent, et des petites tresses faites avec les cheveux de la queue de cheval.

Ma deuxième meilleure amie, Lily Evans est en train de me montrer les robes qu'on a sélectionnées sur la liste auparavant, pour voir celle qui irait me mieux.

Elle m'en montre une très jolie, le problème c'est qu'elle n'ira pas avec mon maquillage, la robe est vert clair, et j'ai mis mon maquillage d'hiver, on ne peut pas mélanger une couleur d'été avec des couleurs d'hiver !

Lily me montre une très belle robe blanche, assez courte pour qu'on voie le début de mes cuisses et avec un décolleté plongeant histoire de faire de l'effet ce soir.

Car oui, ce soir mon but premier est de faire de l'effet.

Ce soir c'est le grand soir, le soir où IL me tombera dans les bras.

Qui est ce IL ? C'est L'homme parfait, LE garçon par excellence, LE plus terriblement beau des Maraudeurs, j'ai nommé Sirius Black.

Sirius est beau, il est intelligent, il est beau, il est sympathique, il est beau, il est populaire, il est beau, il joue au Quidditch, il est beau…

En bref il est parfait.

Je l'aime depuis toujours, quand je l'ai vu dans le train le jour de notre toute première rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai tout de suite succombé.  
Je me perdais dans ses yeux gris clair, je me noyais dans la contemplation de ses cheveux, je frémissais à chacune de ses paroles, je m'enivrais de son odeur si douce et tellement sauvage à la fois…

La vision de ce Sirius Black, si jeune, si imposant, si fascinant restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Il est tellement… beau.

« Amy, fais attention tu tires trop mes cheveux on va voir les racines ! »

Je suis une très jolie fille, mais hélas je ne suis pas à 100% naturelle.

Quand j'ai rencontré mes amies en première année, on s'est toute les trois très vite amusée en constatant notre ressemblance avec les « Droles de femme » (un feuilleton moldu selon Lily).  
En effet, Lily est rousse, Amy est brune et moi je suis blonde.

Une de chaque, comme dit si vulgairement Jones, une ratée de Serpentard.

Cela nous a beaucoup amusées toute les trois, mais un jour le drame s'est produit.  
C'était en troisième année je crois, mes cheveux avaient déjà un peu foncé, mais c'était tellement subtil que je n'avais rien remarqué…

Mais ce jour-là, en me levant, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
En me regardant dans le miroir j'ai vu un cheveu noir.

Ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique, c'était un vrai cheveu noir.  
L'horreur venait de commencer, j'ai tout de suite réagi en me teignant les cheveux, Merlin merci Amy avait la teinture dans ses bagages.

Enfin bref, on ne peut pas être totalement parfaite, et la teinture pour cheveux nous rapproche de la perfection ultime.

Ce soir j'ai un plan pour récupérer Sirius Black, je sais que lui et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre, maintenant il serait temps de le prévenir.

Amy est folle amoureuse de Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de Sirius.  
Hélas, Lupin a une petite amie, elle s'appelle Monika Martins, c'est une Pouffsouffle de notre année.

Amy a beaucoup souffert quand Remus est sorti avec cette fille plutôt qu'elle, mais rien n'est perdu et ce soir nous allons toutes les deux conquérir nos Maraudeurs adorés.

Lily nous désapprouve, elle n'aime pas les Maraudeurs, tout particulièrement James Potter, c'est pourquoi nous ne lui avons pas parlé de notre plan machiavélique pour séduire les hommes de nos rêves.

Amy et moi on a mis des semaines à mettre ce plan au point, il est parfait et pour l'instant tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.

Nous nous sommes longtemps demandées comment faire réagir la jalousie des garçons, la réponse semblait pourtant évidente : il nous fallait des cavaliers que les garçons n'aimeraient pas.

Le problème c'est que les trois quart des garçons que Sirius n'aime pas sont à Serpentard et qu'il est très difficile de se trouver un cavalier Serpentard à cause de la guerre entre nos deux maisons.  
Quant à Remus, il ne déteste personne.

Nous avons donc pensé que si nos cavaliers nous traitaient mal, les Maraudeurs en bons gentlemen courraient à notre secours.

C'est pourquoi Amy est allée inviter Chuck Matthews, un Pouffsouffle de notre année. Chuck n'est pas un méchant garçon, mais c'est un rejeté et du coup il est extrêmement timide ( ce qui est tout à fait naturel quand on a affaire à des beautés comme Amy et moi ). Et sa timidité le poussera à se planquer dans un coin, aux yeux des autres élèves Amy passera pour la pauvre jeune fille délaissée par son cavalier et Remus Lupin devrait venir la voir, oubliant complètement sa petite amie.

Moi j'ai réussi à inviter Alan Craft, un charmant Serdaigle en apparence. En réalité ce type est un coureur de jupons invétéré, je sais très bien qu'il draguera d'autres filles devant moi, ce qui devrait faire réagir le côté prince charmant de Sirius.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment on a pu perdre plusieurs semaines à élaborer un plan aussi simpliste, mais ne nous prenez pas pour des connes, on a des plans de secours.

« Tu vas mettre des gants ? Me demande Lily en me montrant une paire de gants immense recouvrant les avant-bras. Ils iraient bien avec ta robe.  
\- Non, si je mets des gants on ne verra pas mon vernis », dis-je.

C'est vrai que parfois mes amies sont vraiment stupides.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Sirius Black, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

« Allez, Lunard, tu peux bien nous répondre ! » Supplie James.

Le bal est dans moins d'une heure, nous sommes tous prêts et mon meilleur ami, James Potter, est en train de harceler un autre de nos amis, Remus Lupin, pour savoir si celui-ci compte coucher avec sa petite amie ce soir.

Je m'appelle Sirius Black, j'ai 16 ans et je hais mon meilleur ami.

Je ne le hais pas vraiment, c'est une façon de parler, mais il est vraiment très énervant en ce moment.  
Il est tout excité par le bal d'halloween, il croit qu'il va enfin pouvoir séduire Lily Evans, la fille après qui il court depuis près d'un an.  
Si il ne s'occupait que de sa vie ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais il joue les agences matrimoniales avec nous.  
Il a casé notre ami Peter avec Rita Skeeter, une Pouffsouffle de notre année. Quand James l'a annoncé à Peter, j'ai eu l'impression que ce dernier allait sauter au plafond, fou de joie.  
Il m'a casé avec Carole Harker, une Gryffondor de 7e année, elle est très gentille et très jolie, mais j'aime pas qu'on choisisse pour moi.

En fait je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie sentimentale, et ça c'est le point fort de James.  
Il a l'air de penser qu'à 16 ans on doit forcément être obsédé par tout ce qui porte une jupe, et ça le dépasse que je ne le sois pas.

C'est pour ça qu'il m'a casé avec LA bombe sexuelle de l'école, pour me convertir.

Mais moi j'ai d'autres problèmes à gérer que les filles, je viens d'une famille de sangs purs partisans de Voldemort et mes parents n'acceptent pas que je n'adhère pas à leurs idées.

« Lunard, tu peux bien nous le dire ! Continue James.  
\- Non, c'est personnel James, répond Remus.  
\- Allez quoi ! Tu peux bien nous le dire à nous !  
\- James, tu deviens lourd, marmonne Remus. Est-ce que moi je te demande si tu as déjà couché avec une fille ?  
\- Non, mais la réponse est évidente », réplique James.

James peut prendre tous les airs assurés qu'il veut, je sais très bien qu'il est toujours vierge, il me l'a confié l'été dernier.

Remus me regarde à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, mais je suis toujours du côté de James, alors il peut courir.

« Allez, Lunard, dis-nous ! Est-ce que tu comptes ce soir faire de Monika ta première ? Redemande James.  
\- Très bien, James, répond Remus avec un soupir excédé. Je ne sais pas si je compte coucher avec Monika ce soir, mais une chose est sûre, si on le fait elle ne sera pas la première mais la deuxième. »

Remus quitte le dortoir avec un sourire mystérieux en réponse aux questions muettes de James qui a l'air totalement abasourdi.

« Qui ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Interroge James en sortant de sa stupeur.  
\- Il est parti, James », dis-je.

James reste encore choqué quelques secondes, puis reprend ses esprits et nous interroge du regard.

« Vous deux, vous ne me cachez rien de ce genre, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Peter sort avec ta chouette depuis trois mois, dis-je. Quant à moi j'entretiens une relation fusionnelle avec Rogue.  
\- Très drôle, et moi je couche avec Jones le dimanche soir avant l'entraînement de Quidditch, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Beurk, me dis pas que c'est ça qui te met en forme, dis-je écoeuré.  
\- Bien sûr que si : un thon avant l'entraînement ça revigore, tu savais pas ?  
\- Non, et j'ai aucune envie d'essayer, dis-je en riant.  
\- Ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai aucune envie de partager mon cageot préféré, répond James en essayant d'avoir l'air très sérieux.  
\- Même avec moi tu ne voudrais pas ? Dis-je, faussement blessé.  
\- Bien sûr, Patmol, on doit respecter les thons des autres, si tu te trouves une mocheté je n'irai pas te la voler, affirme James.  
\- Alors je te laisserai Jones, je respecte tes mœurs sexuelles bizarres », dis-je.

James éclate de rire, il me balance un oreiller à la figure.

Peter profite de notre bataille d'oreillers pour aller se laver dans la salle de bains.

Au bout d'un moment de lutte impitoyable, James s'arrête et me regarde fixement.

« Quoi ? Dis-je.  
\- Alors ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Carole Harker ! Quand est-ce que tu vas me dire merci ? S'énerve-t-il. Je t'ai arrangé le coup avec la plus belle fille de l'école, et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit merci !  
\- Ah… merci, dis-je.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu vas aller au bal avec la plus belle fille de l'école qui est folle de toi, elle est plus vieille tu as toutes les chances de conclure, alors tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste !  
\- James… Carole Harker est très jolie, très gentille, très intelligente, mais j'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment…  
\- Comment tu peux ne pas avoir la tête à ça ? On parle de Carole Harker ! Même les gays sont fous d'elle !  
\- James… j'ai d'autres problèmes », dis-je.

Il vient de capter que je parlais de ma famille.

« Ah, désolé Patmol… mais tu sais, tu devrais te changer les idées ! Tu as 16 ans il est plus que temps de concrétiser ! Crois-moi tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après ça !  
\- J'ai d'autres soucis en tête, dis-je.  
\- Assez discuté, ce soir tu vas conclure avec Carole Harker, ou avec n'importe quelle fille, une elfe de maison si tu veux, mais crois-moi après ça tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux ! M'assure James. Bon, moi je dois mener l'enquête pour savoir avec qui Remus a couché, il n'a jamais eu de copine avant Monika !  
\- Il en a peut-être honte…  
\- Je vois pas de quoi il pourrait avoir honte, à moins que ça soit une Serpentard, répond mon meilleur ami.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi il aurait couché avec une Serpentard, elles sont toutes stupides et aucune ne voudrait de lui, dis-je.  
\- A moins que… commence James.  
\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de penser à…  
\- Si, répond James avec un air dégoûté. Jones ! »

Jones est une Serpentard, ce qui est déjà assez répugnant en soi, mais en plus elle est moche, elle est chiante, elle est énervante, elle cherche la merde…  
C'est une fille de moldus, du coup elle est rejetée à Serpentard, et comme elle est chiante elle est rejetée par toutes les autres maisons, et au lieu de se renfermer sur elle-même et de se faire discrète, elle fait chier tout le monde pour le plaisir de foutre la merde…  
Tout le monde l'envoie chier, tout le monde lui crache dessus et la méprise, et nous les Maraudeurs on fait pas exception à la règle, mais Remus ne lui dit jamais rien, il ne l'insulte pas, ne répond pas quand elle l'insulte, parfois même il la défend… on a jamais compris pourquoi, mais si jamais il a eu quelque chose avec elle ça se comprend.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne nous suit jamais quand on l'insulte ? Demande James. Il croit lui devoir quelque chose ?  
\- Ca serait logique, il faut qu'on ait une conversation avec Remus », dis-je.

Je sens que ce bal va être mouvementé.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kate Foster, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

« On entre ? Me demande Alan.  
\- Attend une seconde », dis-je.

J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air, je sors un petit miroir de mon sac à mains pour m'examiner une dernière fois.

Mes cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon dont dépassent quelques mèches rebelles bouclées, je me suis refaite une teinture pour qu'on ne voie pas trop mes racines.  
Très bien, la coiffure est parfaite.

J'ai mis une fine couche de fond de teint, pour cacher les imperfections, qui me donne un grain de peau magnifique et un teint délicat et uniforme. Mon mascara allonge mes cils pour donner plus d'intensité à mon regard océan, j'ai mis un peu de crayon khol bleu pâle sous l'œil pour donner plus de profondeur à mes iris, l'ombre à paupière turquoise déposée finement sur mes paupières me donne un air de sirène. J'ai mis un peu de crayon rose pour dessiner le contour de mes lèvres et les rendre ainsi plus pulpeuses, j'ai ensuite rempli par du gloss brillant rendant mes lèvres irrésistibles.

Mes ongles sont correctement vernis avec une très belle couleur rose pâle, ils sont bien coupés pour ne pas ressembler à des griffes. J'ai passé une bague à chaque main, des petits anneaux dorés très discrets et très classes.

Ma robe met mes formes en valeur d'une manière subtile car le tissu est ample et on a l'impression que la robe tombe élégamment sur le corps, comme si elle glissait mais restait retenue par les formes féminines de sa propriétaire.

J'ai l'impression que rien ne cloche, et pourtant je sens bien qu'il manque quelque chose…

« Bon, on y va ? S'impatiente Alan.  
\- Attends une seconde ! »

Mon cavalier pousse un soupir pendant que je me réexamine dans mon petit miroir de poche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien clocher ? Dis-je, plus pour moi-même que pour Alan.  
\- A mon avis c'est pas un problème physique, dit une voix derrière moi. Ce qui cloche c'est l'expression ultra intelligente de ton visage. »

Pas la peine de me retourner, je connais cette voix.

« Quand on ressemble au chat du concierge on ne critique pas les autres, Jones, dis-je.  
\- Quand on a un QI inférieur à celui du chat du concierge on ne sort pas de chez soi de peur de contaminer les autres », répond-elle.

Je me retourne, prête à lui sortir une méchanceté bien cruelle, mais je reste clouée sur place.  
Cette garce a réussi à inviter Jonathan Richards au bal ! Il est en train de lui tenir la main comme un bon toutou bien docile.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Foster, t'as oublié comment te servir de tes cordes vocales pour faire des mots, ou tu as oublié ton alphabet ? » Demande Jones avec un sale sourire.

Evidemment c'est facile de se moquer quand on prend les gens par surprise, je suis encore choquée de la voir avec Richards !

Jones se tourne vers son cavalier en ignorant totalement ma tête dégoûtée.

« Bon, on ne peut rien tirer d'une Gryffondor après 18h, et si on entrait ? »

Je sors de ma stupeur : elle ne peut pas entrer la première ! Si elle entre la première, tout le monde restera choqué de la voir accompagnée et personne ne fera attention à moi !

Cette sale garce avait prévu son coup… une vraie manipulatrice cette fille.

« Jones, j'étais là la première, c'est moi qui doit entrer la première, dis-je d'un ton froid.  
\- C'est qu'une porte, Foster, répond-elle. C'est pas l'arrivée d'une course.  
\- Ça va je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien ce que tu manigance ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas, c'est MOI qui passerai cette porte en première, c'est moi qui capterai l'attention du monde ! »

Jones reste silencieuse quelques secondes, sans comprendre, puis elle finit par se tourner vers son cavalier.

« Je suis obligée de répondre à ça ? Demande-t-elle, consternée.  
\- Fais pas l'innocente, Jones, je sais très bien que tu as préparé ton coup ! Tu m'as retardée au maximum pour passer la porte avant moi !  
\- Heu… Foster, c'est toi qui t'es retardée toute seule en te regardant dans ton miroir », répond-elle.

Effectivement, elle n'a pas tort…  
Mais c'est quand même à moi d'entrer en première !

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, mais elle s'apprête déjà à passer la porte.

Je me jette sur elle instinctivement, je la fais tomber par terre et je lui griffe le visage.  
Elle me donne des coups de poings au visage, ce qui fait des traces dans mon maquillage.  
Je lui tire les cheveux violemment, elle me donne un coup de pied entre les jambes.

« Euh… les filles… » Intervient Richards, hésitant.

Je l'ignore complètement, j'essaye de déchirer la robe de Jones qui est en train de défaire ma coiffure.

« Les filles… continue Richards.  
\- Quoi ? S'impatiente Jones.  
\- La porte de la Grande Salle est grande ouverte, tout le monde vous regarde », répond le cavalier de la Serpentard.

Je relève la tête, essoufflée, pour croiser le regard de la totalité des élèves présents dans la Salle.

Ma réputation est fichue, ma tenue de bal est fichue, mon maquillage et ma coiffure sont fichus…

Voilà comment mes chances de conquérir l'homme de ma vie sont parties en fumées.

Voilà comment Tania Jones a ruiné ma vie.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Sirius Black, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

Je regarde avec dégoût les deux filles en train de se battre comme des chiennes enragées.  
J'espère que Kate va gagner, c'est pas que j'aime particulièrement Kate, mais si elle pouvait donner une raclée à Jones ça illuminerait ma soirée.  
Je donnerai bien moi-même une raclée à Jones, mais ça ne se fait pas de frapper les filles, même les chieuses de Serpentard.

« A ton avis, pourquoi elles se battent ? Me demande Carole Harker.  
\- Aucune idée, Jones a dû dire quelque chose qu'il fallait pas », dis-je.

Carole éclate de rire, pourtant je n'ai rien dit de drôle, je ne comprendrai jamais les filles.

Richards a prévenu les combattantes qu'elles se donnaient en spectacle, le combat est fini.  
Et Jones n'a pas eu sa raclée, dommage.

James, qui s'était arrêté d'interroger Remus pour regarder la bataille se concentre de nouveau sur Lunard.

« Alors ? Tu veux toujours rien dire ? Questionne James.  
\- Non, répond Remus, implacable.  
\- Mais c'est nous ! On est tes meilleurs amis, tu devrais nous le dire ! On est les Maraudeurs, on ne devrait pas avoir de secrets les uns pour les autres ! S'indigne James. Et puis de toute façon, on sait déjà de qui il s'agit.  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demande Monika, la petite amie de Remus, qui vient d'arriver avec une bouteille de bieraubeurre.  
\- De rien, ment Remus en lançant un regard froid d'avertissement à James.  
\- Répondez-moi », ordonne Monika.

Monika Martins est très gentille et très douce, mais elle reste quand même une castratrice autoritaire, et il vaut toujours mieux lui obéir.

Remus lance un regard de reproche à James, si jamais Monika apprend le sujet de notre conversation ça va chauffer pour lui.

Vous ais-je précisé que la très douce, très gentille et très autoritaire Monika Martins était aussi très jalouse ?

« Alors ? Demande-t-elle à James et à moi. Il faut que je fracasse vos crânes l'un contre l'autre pour que vous me répondiez ? »

Je lui réponds par un petit rire condescendant.  
Cette fille fait bien 30 centimètres de moins que moi, et elle doit peser 40 kilos toute mouillée, alors j'ai pas vraiment peur d'elle.

« Calme-toi, ma chérie, la calme Remus. C'est vraiment pas important.  
\- Dans ce cas tu peux me le dire, non ? Répond-elle avec une mine de chien battu.  
\- En fait, ils voulaient savoir avec qui… » commence Remus, prêt à recevoir des coups.

Mais pourquoi il tient tant à lui dire la vérité ? Il est fou ?

Ou alors il la respecte trop pour lui mentir… vraiment stupide.

« Avec qui j'avais couché », achève-t-il.

Grand blanc.

« Tu as couché avec une fille, répète Monika avec stupéfaction.  
\- Oui, mais on était pas encore ensemble, c'était il y a très longtemps, ajoute précipitamment Remus.  
\- Tu as couché avec une fille.  
\- Mais c'était bien avant qu'on ne se connaisse, ça date bien de l'année dernière !  
\- Il a pas perdu de temps », me chuchote James.

James aura toujours le don de me faire rire même dans les situations les plus critiques, je devrais penser à l'inviter à vivre chez moi, ça rendrait la vie à la maison moins horrible.

« Tu m'en veux ? Demande Remus à Monika.  
\- Non, répond-elle.  
\- T'es sûre ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Cool, alors tout baigne, se réjouit Lunard.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Je t'aime, lui dit Remus tendrement.  
\- Ouais.  
\- OK, tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? Demande Remus.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- MAIS EVIDEMMENT QUE JE T'EN VEUX, SALAUD ! TU CROYAIS QUAND MÊME PAS QUE J'ALLAIS TE DIRE CHOUETTE ET SI ON SE FAISAIT UN TRUC A TROIS ? » Hurle-t-elle avant de se lever comme une furie et de disparaître au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui nous regardent avec des yeux ronds.

J'aime vraiment de moins en moins cette fille, je veux bien croire que Remus est pour la paix et l'amour, mais de là à s'aplatir devant une nana comme ça il y a une marge !

« Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles, commente James après un long moment de silence.  
\- Désolé, vieux, dis-je à Lunard.  
\- Ouais, on aurait dû être un peu plus discrets, renchérit Peter.  
\- Vous auriez aussi pu ne rien dire et respecter ma vie privée passée et présente, réplique hargneusement Remus.  
\- On a vraiment été nuls sur ce coup-là, acquiesce James. Je vais t'arranger le coup avec Monika, t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je le fasse, dis-je. Les filles jalouses il faut les prendre avec des pincettes, être subtil…  
\- Tu oses dire que je ne suis pas subtil ? Moi, James Potter le grand maître de la subtilité ? S'insurge James avec de grands gestes théâtraux.  
\- James Potter le grand maître de la subtilité ? On parle bien du même James Potter ? Tu sais, celui qui drague toute les filles de la même façon : « Salut, moi c'est James Potter, je suis beau, intelligent, populaire, et je suis la star de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. »  
\- Je leur parle pas de mon sex appeal hors du commun, alors oui, j'estime être très subtil », réplique James en riant.

Remus sourit, malgré lui, mais il sourit quand même.  
Je me lève, demande à Carole de m'attendre et je vais rejoindre Monika qui apparemment s'est exilée dans le fond de la salle, avec tous les nuls qui n'ont pas trouvé quelqu'un pour les accompagner et qui font donc tapisserie.

« Non ! S'écrie-t-elle quand elle me voit arriver.  
\- J'ai encore rien dit.  
\- Tu vas me demander de lui pardonner, tu vas me dire que j'ai réagi excessivement pour rien, tu vas me dire que ce qu'il a fait avant c'était pas important parce que maintenant c'est moi qu'il aime… EH BEN NON TU AS TORT !  
\- Mais c'est pas important ! Dis-je, excédé. C'est fini, c'est du passé, c'est pas comme si il te trompait !  
\- Mais quand on commence à construire quelque chose avec une personne chère à notre cœur, on se doit de tout lui dire, et de ne pas mentir ! Il m'a menti, tu comprends ça ? Il m'a laissé espérer que je serai la première alors qu'en fait je ne viendrai peut-être qu'en 15e !  
\- Et alors ? Toi aussi tu ne lui a pas raconté les détails de ta vie amoureuse passée, si ça te dérange tant que ça, va le voir et faites une liste, ça règlera la question.  
\- Ça ne risque pas d'envenimer la situation ?  
\- Ça peut pas être pire que maintenant », dis-je.

Elle accepte mon idée, même si elle est toujours très en colère.  
Avant de partir, elle me demande le nom de la fille, et elle me rappelle qu'elle sait que je le sais vu que James a dit tout à l'heure qu'il le savait.

« C'est Jones, dis-je. Tu vois qui c'est ? Une Serpentard de notre âge, moche, toujours fringuée avec des trucs de mecs quand elle peut enlever son uniforme.  
\- Jones ? Tu veux dire qu'il a… avec cette… JE VAIS LES TUER ! »

Elle s'en va, encore plus folle de rage qu'avant.

J'espère ne pas avoir envenimé les choses…


	3. PARTIE II

CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! ELLE APPARTIENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Tania Jones, 6e année, Serpentard.**

Je me relève, le plus dignement possible, plantant une Foster choquée par terre.  
On vient juste de se ridiculiser devant toute l'école en se battant comme des chiffonnières devant la porte de la Grande Salle.  
J'ai beau y réfléchir, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi cette furie m'a sauté dessus, je l'ai pas insultée, je l'ai pas touchée, j'ai juste voulu passer une porte, un morceau de bois qui sert à séparer les pièces !  
Enfin bon, maintenant l'entrée magnifique dont elle rêvait est foutu, alors sa crise d'hystérie à au moins un bon côté.

Richards me prend par le bras et on entre dans la salle, j'en profite pour gratifier les gens abasourdis par notre bagarre d'un grand sourire de pétasse.

Foster se relève péniblement avec l'aide de son cavalier, elle croise mon regard et me menace silencieusement.

Mais j'ai rien fait ! Elle est trop conne pour capter ça ?

Richards me fait asseoir à une table un peu éloignée des autres mais pas trop non plus.  
Je sais pourquoi il a choisi précisément cette table : il a honte de se montrer avec moi alors il prend une table pas trop exposée, mais il ne veut pas que je le sache sinon il ne gagnera pas son pari et ses amis ne le croiront pas si ils ne le voient pas avec moi, alors il prend une table un peu en retrait mais pas trop.

Et si je lui demande pourquoi ne pas avoir pris une table en plein centre, il me répondra que c'est plus intime et romantique ici.

Il a tout prévu, il n'a rien laissé au hasard et il va tout faire pour que cette soirée soit la plus romantique possible et que je fonde.

Mon plan se déroule en trois phases :

Phase 1 : je joue la timide rejetée qui entre d'un seul coup dans le monde des gentils gens populaires, j'essaye de faire ça à la Carrie White*. Comme je joue la pauvre petite chose vulnérable il vient me réconforter, me rassurer, ça le conforte dans son idée que je suis totalement à lui et ça m'aidera pour les autres phases de mon plan.

Phase 2 : Je prends un peu plus d'assurance grâce à lui, je décide donc d'aller danser. Sur la piste de danse je me déhanche comme un hippopotame croisé avec un gros ours polaire, histoire d'attirer les commentaires. Je m'approche de plus en plus d'une personne X qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'enfoncer dès que j'arrive dans son champ de vision ( plusieurs possibilités pour la personne X : Kate Foster, Amy Wilson, Karen Matthews, Alicia Jenkins, Cecilia Cooper ou sa copine Williams ). Face aux commentaires de la personne X, j'implore Richards du regard pour qu'il me vienne en aide devant tout le monde.  
Si il ne le fait pas, il se dévoile et perd son pari.

Phase 3 : Après qu'il m'aie sauvé et que tout le monde nous ai vu ensemble, je l'emmène pour un slow sur la piste de danse et là je le largue en beauté devant tout le monde.

Un plan très simple, mais il pourrait foirer à la moindre occasion.

« Je crois que ta bagarre avec Kate Foster a fait de l'effet aux gens, commente Richards.  
\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'aie attaqué parce que je voulais entrer, je comprendrai jamais le fonctionnement des Gryffondors, dis-je.  
\- C'est vrai que là elle y a peut-être été un peu fort.  
\- Après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort, dis-je d'un air triste. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, je ne suis pas à ma place ici.  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'es ! Me rassure-t-il. Tu as ta place ici autant que Kate ou bien Rita Skeeter ! »

Ce mec est un as des comparaisons, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'il rajoute miss teigne à la liste.

« Non, je n'ai rien à faire ici, c'était une connerie de venir, dis-je en faisant mine de me lever.  
\- Non ! Reste ! Tu as ta place ici, et je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Si jamais quelqu'un ose te faire un commentaire je m'en occuperai moi-même », répond-il.

Phase 1 achevée.

« C'est vrai ? Tu me le jures ?  
\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! M'assure-t-il. Pourquoi je sortirais avec toi sinon ? »

Pour gagner un balai dans le meilleur des cas et une nouvelle nana sang-de-bourbe.

Je lui souris timidement et il engage la conversation sur un sujet extrêmement passionnant : la saison de Quidditch.

Je ne l'écoute pas, les conversations à propos de Quidditch sont sûrement les somnifères les plus efficaces jamais testés sur moi.

Je parcours la Grande Salle du regard, apparemment il y a une engueulade à la table des Maraudeurs.

Je vous ai déjà parlé des Maraudeurs, non ? C'est le nom qu'on donne à une bande de Gryffondors.  
Ils sont 4 : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.  
C'est triste à dire mais ces mecs sont sûrement les plus populaires, les plus adulés et les plus respectés du lycée… et aussi les plus arrogants, les plus emmerdeurs, les plus égocentriques….

Vous allez sûrement penser qu'eux et moi on est les pires ennemis du monde, qu'ils me haïssent autant que je les hais et que dès qu'on se croise dans les couloirs on se bat en duel.  
Eh bien non, moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre rejetée de Serpentard, alors oui ils me détestent, ils me méprisent, mais leurs principaux ennemis c'est le groupe de Serpentards de mon année. Surtout Rogue, je dois avouer que ça j'ai jamais compris pourquoi…

Disons que les Maraudeurs me considèrent comme une nuisance mais pas une menace.

« MAIS EVIDEMMENT QUE JE T'EN VEUX, SALAUD ! TU CROYAIS QUAND MÊME PAS QUE J'ALLAIS TE DIRE CHOUETTE ET SI ON SE FAISAIT UN TRUC A TROIS ? »

J'arrive pas à voir la scène, mais apparemment Potter a dû sortir avec deux filles en même temps et elles viennent de l'apprendre.

Un peu plus loin, Foster fait un clin d'œil à son amie Wilson qui a l'air folle de joie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demande Richards, étonné.  
\- J'en sais rien, des histoires de Gryffondor, dis-je.  
\- N'empêche, ça a l'air grave… à ton avis c'est quoi le problème ? Continue mon cavalier.  
\- J'en sais rien, peut-être que la fille qui a gueulé est enceinte de Potter ou alors c'est la demi-sœur par alliance de Pettigrow et elle trouve son demi-frère trop maltraité par ses pseudos amis… dis-je. De toute façon ça ne nous concerne pas. »

Richards acquiesce, peu convaincu.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une naine folle de rage bouscule la foule et fonce vers nous.  
Elle a l'air folle de rage, c'est sûrement la copine de Richards qui vient de découvrir qu'il sortait avec une autre.

La naine a un verre de punch à la main, elle l'avale et me le recrache au visage.

« POUFFIASSE ! »

Mais j'ai rien fait !

 **Point de vue de Sirius Black, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

James, Remus et Peter sont partis séparer Monika et Jones.

Après que j'ai donné à Monika le nom de la fille avec qui Remus avait couché, elle est partie folle de rage voir Jones et lui a craché de l'alcool au visage.  
Un geste tout à fait admirable, mais le problème c'est que Jones a apparemment mal pris la chose et tente maintenant de noyer Monika dans le grand saladier de punch.

Je serais volontiers allé les séparer avec les mecs, une bonne excuse pour remettre Jones à sa place, mais James m'a forcé à rester avec Carole, pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble et plus si affinité.

Mais je n'ai aucune affinité avec Carole Harker.  
Elle est très gentille, elle est très jolie, mais on a rien à se dire.

J'essaye malgré tout d'y mettre de la bonne volonté, d'engager la conversation avec elle, histoire que James ne pique pas sa crise quand il saura qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Monika et cette fille bizarre ? Me demande Carole.  
\- Oh, rien de grave, Jones a couché avec le mec de Monika, du coup Monika lui en veut et Jones essaye de la noyer, dis-je.  
\- Ah… Et c'est une amie à vous cette Jones ?  
\- Non, c'est une Serpentard, dis-je.  
\- Et… elle n'est pas sympathique ?  
\- Non, c'est une Serpentard, dis-je.  
\- Et donc c'est une grande ennemie à vous, conclue Carole.  
\- Non, Jones c'est un cas à part. Elle vient foutre la merde et provoquer les gens en espérant acquérir un semblant d'existence sociale, mais sinon elle ne vaut strictement rien.  
\- Ah, d'accord. »

Voilà comment on conclue nos tentatives de conversations, l'un de nous dit « ah d'accord ».  
C'est vraiment déprimant, surtout que pour une fois on avait un sujet de conversation intéressant, cracher sur Jones est le meilleur moyen d'engager une conversation et de créer des liens dans cette école.

« Et sinon ça ne te dérange pas que Monika manque de se faire noyer ? Me demande-t-elle.  
\- Non, les autres réussiront à la sauver, c'est pas comme si elle était entre les mains de Voldemort. »

Et puis j'en ai surtout rien à foutre de Monika.  
Elle frissonne et me regarde, horrifiée et impressionnée.

« Tu oses dire son nom ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai, c'est à cause de ta famille, tu es habitué à le dire depuis toujours.  
\- J'ai pas trop envie de parler de ma famille, dis-je. Désolé.  
\- Ah, d'accord, c'est pas grave. »

Je crois que je vais en vouloir à James pendant un bout de temps pour m'avoir casé avec cette fille.

« Et sinon, tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ? Dis-je.  
\- Oh, euh… à vrai dire je ne suis pas trop sûre, répond-elle. J'hésite entre aller suivre des cours de théorie magique avancés à Beauxbâtons, rester à Poudlard pour passer le concours des ASPIC pro, aller suivre des cours de parapsychologie à Durmstrang, écrire une thèse sur les animagi et les troubles mentaux liés aux trop nombreuses transformations, ou alors devenir top model. Et toi ?  
\- Euh… Auror, dis-je.  
\- Ah, d'accord. »

James Potter si jamais tu oses t'approcher de moi à moins de 15 kilomètres, je t'étripe.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… James, Remus, Peter et Monika reviennent, James et Remus doivent tenir les bras de Monika qui se débat comme une folle.

Cette fille a vraiment un grain.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez empêché de la massacrer ? Vous l'aimez plus que moi, c'est ça ? T'es qu'un salaud, Remus ! Si tu veux retourner avec elle, ne te gêne pas !  
\- Merci pour ta gratitude, Monika, répond James. Je te signale que tu allais mourir noyée sans notre intervention.  
\- Mouais… merci les garçons, marmonne-t-elle. Mais n'empêche que j'apprécie pas que vous soyez de son côté à elle.  
\- Moi je serai bien venu t'aider, Monika, dis-je. Mais je crois pas que James, Remus et Peter auraient pu gérer la bagarre aussi bien.  
\- Enfin quelqu'un qui est de mon côté, merci Sirius ! S'exclame-t-elle.  
\- De toute façon vous vous plantez complètement, je n'ai pas couché avec Jones, intervient Remus.  
\- Mais alors, avec qui ? Demande James.  
\- Ça c'est mon problème, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi et de toute façon ça n'est pas important. »

Il a dit ça d'un ton froid et dissuasif, mais quelque chose me dit que James ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

En tout cas pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de rester à proximité de Remus, James et la petite chose en colère qui pue l'alcool et la sueur.  
J'invite Carole à danser, au moins on aura pas besoin de discuter sur la piste de danse.

Le groupe de musique joue un air de rock, il y a foule sur la piste de danse et on arrête pas de se faire bousculer.

Carole a l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle, bizarrement les filles aiment danser, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi.

Je lance un coup d'œil en direction de notre table, m'attendant à voir James et Remus en pleine engueulade, mais James me fixe et me fait signe de regarder quelque chose à ma gauche.

J'obéis pour découvrir le spectacle le plus affligeant de ma vie : Jones en train de se trémousser avec l'aisance d'un éléphant sur la piste de danse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et je vais la voir, l'occasion étant trop belle pour la laisser passer.

« Eh, Jones, t'as pensé à postuler pour le ballet symphonique de l'école ? A mon avis t'as toutes tes chances, dis-je.  
\- Moi au moins j'assume ma façon de danser, je reste pas plantée à la même place en gigotant minablement les bras pour donner l'illusion que je danse, répond-elle.  
Heureusement que te ne pèses pas 500 kilos de plus sinon la Grande Salle serait en morceaux depuis longtemps. Et t'es vraiment mazo de te ridiculiser comme ça, tu crois pas qu'on a déjà assez de raisons pour se foutre de toi ? Remarque, c'est gentil d'en rajouter. »

Les gens, qui s'étaient déjà arrêtés pour regarder Jones danser en ricanant, nous regardent, impatients de voir si Jones osera me plonger la tête dans le punch à moi aussi.

Contre toute attente, elle se met à pleurer.  
Ses larmes réjouissent la foule qui commence à ricaner de plus en plus fort.

Je suis sidéré : Tania Jones la plus grande des chieuses qui se met à pleurer !

« C'était bien envoyé, Siri ! » S'exclame Foster en me serrant dans ses bras.

Jones n'a pas l'air de vouloir réagir, je me demande ce qu'elle mijote parce que c'est totalement impossible qu'elle chiale pour ma réplique.

J'envoie bouler Foster, non mais vraiment elle se croit où ?

J'arrive pas à croire que Jones soit en train de chialer. C'est pas que ça me fasse pas plaisir, au contraire, mais c'était trop rapide et trop exagéré comme réaction, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Jonathan Richards, un pauvre type de Pouffsouffle qui croit pouvoir concurrencer les Maraudeurs, arrive et prend Jones dans ses bras.

Il va se ramasser un beau crochet du gauche dans moins de deux secondes.

Elle se laisse bercer en pleurnichant.

« Ca va, ma chérie ? Demande Richards à Jones.  
\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais pas ma place ici, gémit-elle. Ils me l'ont tous fait comprendre, ça ne sert à rien que je reste.  
\- Non ! S'exclame Richards, apeuré. Moi je veux que tu restes !  
\- Tu ne le montres pas vraiment, répond-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu ne fais rien pour me défendre.  
\- Arrête de jouer la comédie, Jones, dis-je. Tu peux très bien te débrouiller toute seule.  
\- Lâche-là, Black ! S'écrie Richards. C'est à ma copine que tu parles alors montre-lui un peu plus de respect que ça ! Et à l'avenir je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit, sinon t'aura affaire à moi ! »

Richards et Jones s'en vont, je suis choqué.  
Un Pouffsouffle m'a rembarré ! Moi ! Sirius Black !  
Jones le manipule, c'est forcé, elle voulait que Richards la défende, peut-être pour prouver qu'elle sort bien avec…

Je retourne à notre table, accompagné de Carole.

James arbore la même expression choquée et révoltée que moi, c'est vraiment bien l'empathie entre meilleurs amis.

Il a renoncé à interroger Remus, du moins devant Monika.  
Cette dernière tente d'arracher la précieuse information à Lunard qui ne veut pas lâcher le morceau.

Skeeter a discrètement sorti un calepin et un crayon pour noter l'info au cas où Remus craquerait.

« Peter, tu veux bien tenir ta copine s'il te plaît ? Dis-je. On a pas envie de voir notre vie privée étalée en première page du journal des blaireaux.  
\- Eh ! C'est « le blaireau vous informe » le titre de mon journal ! Et puis vous devriez me confier quelques petits secrets, ça vous soulagerait je vous l'assure !  
\- Rita, range ton calepin, je t'en prie, implore Peter. La soirée se passait si bien !  
\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Pete chou, je veux juste quelques petites infos croustillantes, ça vous aidera, et en même temps ça m'aidera moi ! Répond Skeeter. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Remus doit vous avouer ?  
\- Il doit nous dire qui est la personne avec qui il a couché, répond froidement Monika. Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?  
\- Oh… euh, non, non » Bafouille Skeeter.

La Pouffsouffle a l'air déstabilisée par le ton froid et agressif de Monika.  
Monika Matrins a sûrement des tonnes de défauts, mais au moins elle sait faire peur aux journalistes véreux ce qui est déjà pas mal.

Peter réussit enfin à traîner sa cavalière à l'écart de la table, James me fait signe de le suivre et Carole va discuter avec ses amies.

On laisse les deux amoureux ensemble, ils doivent avoir des tonnes de choses à se dire.

« Alors ? Me demande James une fois qu'on se retrouve seuls dans les couloirs.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- A ton avis, avec qui il peut bien avoir couché ? Dit James. Si il ne veut pas nous le dire c'est qu'il doit pas s'agir de n'importe qui, il faut que ça nous dérange, que ça soit gênant pour lui.  
\- Ça pourrait être n'importe quelle Serpentard, on les déteste toutes, dis-je.  
\- Mais pourquoi Remus aurait-il couché avec une Serpentard ? De toute façon elles haïssent les Gryffondor alors ça m'étonnerait qu'elles veulent de lui.  
\- Une Pouffsouffle ou une Serdaigle alors, dis-je.  
\- En quoi c'est gênant ? La fille doit vraiment être naze pour qu'il ait trop honte de se confier à ses meilleurs amis.  
\- Ou au contraire, la fille peut être très importante pour nous, dis-je.  
\- Aucune fille n'est importante pour nous, répond James. Tu te fiches complètement de ce qui peut arriver à tes cousines et moi je suis enfant unique sans cousins ni cousines.  
\- Une fille à laquelle l'un de nous tient beaucoup… dis-je.  
\- Tu te fiches complètement des filles et Peter n'est amoureux de personne, quant à moi je suis carrément venu tout seul pour draguer une fille sur place.  
\- Tu parles ! T'es venu tout seul pour essayer d'attendrir Evans et de la séduire ! » Dis-je.

James esquisse un sourire coupable, mais le perd bien vite et écarquille les yeux.  
Il vient de comprendre quelque chose, allez savoir quoi.

« Non… il n'aurait pas osé… marmonne-t-il, comme dans un état second. Il n'aurait pas pu me faire ça, pas à moi… c'est impossible ! Patmol, dis-moi que c'est impossible !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?  
\- Remus n'a pas pu coucher avec Evans ! C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Heu… »

Je pense que oui, c'est impossible, Remus est un ami il n'aurait jamais fait ça…  
Mais après tout ça colle, ça semble même évident.

« Non, non c'est pas possible, pas croyable… MAIS QUEL SALE TRAITRE !  
\- Attends, James, on est sûr de rien, dis-je.  
\- Oh si, c'est pour ça qu'elle est gentille avec lui quand on est pas dans le coin, c'est pour ça qu'elle espère devenir préfète en chef avec lui l'année prochaine : pour pouvoir continuer leurs petites affaires sordides au calme !  
\- Tu oublies Monika, Remus sort avec, il ne la trompera pas.  
\- Mais Monika c'est juste une passade ! Monika c'est un bouche-trou en attendant d'avoir celle qu'il veut ! Et elle sert aussi de faire-valoir, pour pas qu'on le soupçonne !  
\- Calme-toi, Cornedrue, dis-je. Evans est une sainte nitouche, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
\- C'est celles qui en parlent le moins qui le font le plus, répond James.  
\- James, Remus est notre ami alors laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute, dis-je.  
\- On verra ça en temps voulu. »

Je sens que tout ça va très mal finir.

 **Point de vue de Kate Foster, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.  
Je suis sur la piste de danse, Sirius Black est en train de faire pleurer Jones et je viens de le prendre dans mes bras.  
Il m'a repoussée.  
Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, je sais très bien que c'est pour me venger qu'il a fait pleurer Jones, je sais très bien qu'il a voulu me défendre, alors pourquoi me repousser ?

Oh, je crois que j'ai compris, il ne veut pas blesser Carole Harker.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas, peut-être qu'il préfère cette greluche sans cervelle de Carole Harker.

Mon plan pour le conquérir était parfait, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il viendrait au bal avec LA plus belle fille de tout Poudlard.

Je crois que c'est fichu pour moi, je n'ai aucune chance contre une reine de beauté dans son genre.

Mais voyons un peu le côté positif des choses : Remus Lupin s'est disputé âprement avec sa petite amie, ils vont sûrement rompre et Amy aura le champ libre.

Oui, je dois être heureuse et sourire pour elle, même si moi je n'aurai jamais l'homme de mes rêves.  
Je dois être heureuse même si je ne toucherai jamais à ce corps tant désiré, même si je n' entendrai jamais Sirius me dire « je t'aime », même si jamais il ne me viendra m'embrasser pour avoir de la chance avant un match de Quidditch, même si jamais je ne m'endormirai dans ses bras, même si jamais je ne le verrai se réveiller le matin…

Je sors en courant de la Grande Salle, pour éviter que les gens me voient pleurer.

Je m'adosse à un mur et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, massacrant mon maquillage.

J'y ai cru, j'y ai vraiment cru, vous comprenez ?  
J'ai cru qu'un jour je serai digne de Sirius Black, j'ai cru qu'un jour lui et moi on serait un couple heureux et parfait, qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre et que le destin nous mettrait ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais au bout du compte tout ça c'est des conneries.

Je ne le mérite pas, je ne le mériterai jamais.

Si je ne le mérite pas, alors je ne mérite pas de vivre.  
Non mais vous comprenez, c'était lui le seul point positif de ma vie ! (Si on enlève mes amies géniales, ma côte de popularité, mes bonnes notes, ma famille charmante et ma beauté.)

Je ne pourrais pas vivre 16 ans de plus sans lui !

Sirius Black et Kate Foster… les deux noms vont pourtant si bien ensemble !  
Kate Black… c'est déjà moins bien, mais Katie Black c'est parfait.

Mais jamais je ne porterai le doux nom de Black, c'était juste un beau rêve…

« Katie ? » Demande une voix.

Je ne distingue plus très bien les voix, et je ne vois plus rien à cause de mon mascara qui me colle les paupières.

Mais je sais que c'est lui.  
Il est venu s'excuser, il est venu me dire qu'il m'aime, il est venu me demander en mariage !

Il pose une main puissante et virile sur mon épaule nue, je me jette sur lui et je l'embrasse fougueusement.

« Katie ! Arrête ! S'écrie la voix aigue et paniquée de Sirius.  
\- N'aie pas peur, mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas », dis-je entre deux baisers.

Deux autres mains, plus féminines, me tirent en arrière mais je lutte pour rester sur Sirius.

Je sens que quelqu'un me passe un mouchoir humide sur les yeux.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin contempler mon amant.

Je me retrouve face à Amy.

J'ai déliré et embrassé ma meilleure amie.

Il y a des élèves dans le couloir et ils peuvent me voir chevauchant ma meilleure amie avec le maquillage complètement ruiné.

Vous croyez que je peux déménager dans une grotte humide coupée du monde tout de suite ?

Je me relève et je me mets à rire nerveusement face à la foule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Amy et moi on répète un numéro de clowns ! »

Les gens n'ont pas l'air convaincus mais ils s'en vont quand même.

Lily, qui était derrière moi, me passe une lingette démaquillante.

« Merci, Lily, mais je préfère utiliser la manière sorcière, c'est plus pratique », dis-je.

Je sors ma baguette et je me lance le sort de démaquillage, mon visage redevient net en un instant.

« Ca va aller, Katie ? Me demande Amy, inquiète.  
\- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Il m'a repoussée !  
\- Mais… il devait avoir une bonne raison, tente ma meilleure amie.  
\- Non, il ne m'aime pas, j'ai tout fait pour lui, et lui il me jette comme la dernière des Serpentard !  
\- Viens, on va faire un tour ça va te détendre », propose Lily.

Nous sortons toutes les trois, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme les plus solidaires et les plus grandes amies du monde.

Pendant que nous faisions le tour du lac, Amy m'a prêté sa trousse de maquillage portable qu'elle emmène partout.  
Je me suis donc soigneusement remaquillée et j'ai lancé un sort d'étanchéité à mon maquillage.

Au moins je pourrai pleurer sans me défigurer.

« Tu sais, Katie, me dit Amy. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime.  
\- Si il m'aimait il ne me repousserait pas pour aller retrouver cette pimbêche de Carole Harker, dis-je. Mon plan était parfait ! J'avais tout prévu ! Et cette garce a tout fait rater !  
\- Si ça te rend si triste, va le voir et explique lui tes sentiments, me propose Lily.  
\- Oh oui ! Bonne idée ! S'exclame Amy. Et comme ça tu pourras le faire culpabiliser !  
\- Quel est l'intérêt de le faire culpabiliser ? Demande Lily.  
\- Oh ! J'ai compris ! Dis-je. si je le fais culpabiliser, je pourrai lui avouer mes sentiments et comme il se sentira mal, il sera pris de tendresse pour moi, et je le séduirai !  
\- Oui, je pense qu'une bonne crise de larme lui fera comprendre ses erreurs », m'assure Amy.

Lily n'est pas d'accord avec nous, elle pense que c'est hypocrite et que c'est de la manipulation digne d'un Serpentard.

Mais en amour tout est permis, un jour je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

On retourne au château.  
Les filles m'ont convaincues d'affronter la foule d'élèves malgré ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Elles me soutiendront toujours, j'ai vraiment les meilleures amies du monde.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous leur trouvez aux Maraudeurs, dit soudain Lily. Ils sont prétentieux, arrogants, fauteurs de troubles… et le prie c'est que presque personne ne veut les remettre à leur place !  
\- Tu sais, Lily, je pense que tu devrais te faire discrète, parce qu'après tout c'est de TA faute si les Maraudeurs ne veulent pas de nous, répond Amy.  
\- Quoi ? En quoi c'est de ma faute ? S'insurge Lily.  
\- Tu es tellement méchante avec James que ses amis veulent le venger en refoulant leurs sentiments pour tes amies, dis-je. Si tu étais plus sympathique avec James, Amy et moi nous pourrions être heureuses avec les hommes de nos vies. »

Lily nous regarde, scandalisée, mais elle perd bien vite son expression quand je me mets à sangloter.

« D'accord, j'essayerai d'être civilisée avec Potter, dans la limite du possible bien sûr, grommelle-t-elle. Et je le fais uniquement parce que c'est vous. »

Je sèche mes larmes de crocodile et je prends Lily dans mes bras.

Oui, je jouais la comédie, Amy l'a tout de suite vu mais Lily est nettement plus naïve.  
Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de manipuler ma deuxième meilleure amie, mais je veux qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'elle est faite pour James Potter et pour ça il faut qu'ils aient une vraie relation civilisée avant d'aller plus loin.

C'est vrai, on ne peut pas avoir de relation avec une personne qu'on insulte dès qu'elle se trouve à moins de 15 mètres de soi !

« MAIS QUEL SALE TRAITRE ! »

On se fige toutes les trois sur place, terrifiées par la voix qui vient de hurler aussi près de nous.

Lily, qui veut absolument devenir préfète-en-chef, décide qu'on doit aller voir ce qui se passe au cas où il y aurait une bagarre.

On démarre au quart de tour et après deux bonnes minutes à tourner en rond, on finit par tomber sur James Potter et Sirius Black.

James a l'air complètement hors de lui, et déchiré de l'intérieur, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de le voir fondre en larmes.

Peut-être que je devrais aller le voir et tenter de le consoler, peut-être que je devrais lui dire qu'il peut pleurer devant moi, que ça lui fera du bien, peut-être que si je console James, son meilleur ami sera impressionné.  
Mais je crois que c'est à Lily de consoler James, on va pouvoir voir si elle sait tenir ses promesses.

Je vais essayer de me rapprocher discrètement de Sirius, avec un peu de chance, si jamais tout se passe bien entre Lily et James, on devra les laisser seuls et je me retrouverai seule avec Sirius parce qu'Amy aura rejoint son cavalier.

Je donne un coup de coude à Lily pour qu'elle dise quelque chose à James alors qu'Amy a déjà compris mon plan.

J'aime beaucoup Lily, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être lente !

« Ca va pas ? Demande-t-elle à James.  
\- Si, ça va, répond froidement le Maraudeur.  
\- T'es sûr ? Tu as l'air bouleversé, continue-t-elle.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Demande méchamment James.  
\- Pot… James… » commence Lily.

James Potter écarquille les yeux, il doit sûrement être extrêmement surpris et heureux d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Lily.  
Je sens que tout ça va finir en très beau mariage dont je serai la demoiselle d'honneur, mariée au témoin.

Au lieu de sourire ou d'avoir l'air heureux, James devient rouge de colère et se met à hurler.

« Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ! T'as vu ça, Patmol ? Elles ont dû entendre notre conversation et cette… traînée devient toute gentille pour calmer le jeu ! Tu vois je l'ai ma preuve ! Plus besoin d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à Lunard !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi vous parlez ? S'inquiète Lily.  
\- ECARTE-TOI DE MON CHEMIN SALOPE ! » Hurle James en s'en allant d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle.

Sirius le suit, en nous lançant un regard profondément dégoûté.

On reste figées sur place comme des dindes.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius Black m'ait lancé un regard dégoûté !  
C'est la pire soirée de ma vie !  
Et quel besoin avait Lily d'être gentille avec James ? Cette conne a vraiment tout fait rater !

Je hais mes amies !

 **Point de vue de Tania Jones, 6e année, Serpentard.**

Le moment est presque venu.  
Je vais bientôt pouvoir humilier Richards en public.

On est en train de danser un slow ultra romantique sur la piste de danse au milieu de tout le monde.

J'attends un signal, un truc qui me donne le départ, je pense que la fin du slow sera un bon signal.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret dans la salle pour voir si les copains de Richards sont bien présents.

Diggory est assis à une table avec sa cavalière, Cooper, et nous regarde avec un air sadique.  
Smith est assis tout seul à côté d'eux, apparemment Evans l'a largué.

La musique s'arrête, je m'apprête à mettre la phase 3 de mon plan en action mais Potter et Black entrent dans la Grande Salle en faisant un raffut de tous les diables.

Bon, on va attendre que ces chers Maraudeurs s'installent, sinon on ne va pas m'entendre enfoncer Richards.

Vous pensez sûrement que j'ai un super discours à faire, un truc bien méchant, bien cruel, un truc tellement horrible que j'ai mis des semaines à le préparer.

Non, j'ai rien préparé je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais lui dire et quelque chose me dit que ça ne volera pas bien haut.  
Mais je m'en fous, c'est le geste qui compte.

Potter a l'air très très énervé et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse mon numéro avant qu'il explose.

« Tu aimes la soirée ? Me demande Richards.  
\- Ouais, elle est vraiment parfaite, dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de monde ici, ça te dirait de venir dans ma salle commune après ? C'est plus intime. »

Woaw, quelle approche subtile !  
Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, il est vraiment temps de me débarrasser de ce mec.

« Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir, dis-je. Mais je dois d'abord te demander un truc très important.  
\- Je t'écoute », répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me colle à lui avec un grand sourire charmeur et j'approche mon visage du sien avant de lui demander d'une voix assez forte.

« T'es quand même pas con au point de croire que t'allais gagner ton pari ? »

Il me regarde stupéfait, incapable de prononcer un mot.  
Je m'écarte vivement de lui et je reprends plus fort.

« Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire ton baratin débile ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais folle de toi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais coucher avec toi pour que tu gagnes ton foutu balai ? Tu croyais vraiment que ta beauté suprême allait aveugler mon jugement et que je ne comprendrai pas que tu te foutais de moi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais amoureuse de toi ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois vraiment que toutes les filles de l'école sont pendues à ton cou et qu'elles attendent désespérément que tu leur adresses la parole ? Ouvre un peu les yeux, crétin ! Les filles qui te collent aux basques vont vers toi parce qu'elles savent qu'elles n'ont aucune chance avec les Maraudeurs ! T'es qu'un meuble, tu te crois beau, tu te crois sympathique et cultivé, mais dès qu'on arrête de parler Quidditch t'as plus rien à dire ! Tu te prends pour un Dieu vivant du sexe mais t'es aussi expérimenté qu'un première année qui débarque au collège et découvre les créatures du sexe opposé. Tu te trouves intelligent et charismatique, mais les profs se souviennent jamais de ton nom alors que ça fait quand même 6 ans que t'es dans leurs classes ! Tu te crois irrésistible et pourtant même la pire rejetée des 6e années ne veut pas de toi ! Regarde-toi bien, Richards, ouvre les yeux, sois un peu objectif vis-à-vis de toi-même, et tu comprendras peut-être qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu ne nous soumette plus le supplice de devoir te voir tous les jours ! Rentre chez toi et fais toi oublier, avec un peu de chance la maison de Pouffsouffle gagnera un peu d'estime auprès des autres maisons si tu t'en vas. »

Il reste planté devant moi, avec l'air particulièrement con.

Je me sens… euphorique.  
Mon plan a marché comme sur des roulettes, et je me rends compte maintenant que je ne pensais vraiment pas réussir.

La salle est presque silencieuse à part quelques rires dissimulés.  
Les gens sont partagés : la moitié des personnes présentes sont scandalisées tandis que l'autre moitié est amusée et tente de le cacher.

Je me sens incroyablement bien, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais m'être sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie…

Autant fêter ça, je me dirige vers le bar pour me saouler.

J'avale mon 5e verre de whisky et j'en commande un 6e.  
Cette soirée est sûrement la plus belle de ma vie, Richards se fait consoler par ses copains et pour une fois j'ai eu l'occasion d'humilier dans les règles de l'art un de ces connards qui se prennent pour des demi dieux.

J'ai très envie de continuer sur ma lancée, j'ai des envies de sadisme ce soir.  
Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, je repère une dispute à la table des Maraudeurs.

Ce soir la chance est avec moi, comme au casino.  
Et au casino, quand la chance est avec soi, on joue.

Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la table des Maraudeurs, avec la ferme intention d'envenimer la situation.


	4. PARTIE III

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Sirius Black, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

Nous sommes rentrés dans la Grande Salle, mais James n'a pas eu le temps de s'expliquer avec Remus parce que Jones s'est donnée en spectacle devant tout le monde.

Elle est en train d'insulter son cavalier, l'humilier serait plus exact.

La scène est très drôle, d'ailleurs James, Remus et Peter sont morts de rire sur la table.  
Il faut dire qu'on aime pas beaucoup Richards, il se croit important et entre toujours en compétition avec nous à la moindre occasion.  
En plus ce mec est puant de prétention, tout ça parce qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsouffle.

En gros je le hais, alors pourquoi je ne rigole pas de son malheur comme mes amis ?

Parce que c'est Jones qui est en train de l'humilier et rire d'un truc que fait Jones ça revient à se mettre du côté de cette garce.

Après son numéro, Jones plante Richards sur place et va se saouler au bar.

« Il va mettre du temps à s'en remettre, dit James entre deux éclats de rire.  
\- Effectivement, je ne pense pas qu'il va oublier de sitôt, acquiesce Remus en riant.  
\- C'était un joli coup, renchérit Peter qui revient de la piste de danse.  
\- Ça fera un article sensationnel ! S'enthousiasme Skeeter.  
\- On pourrait peut-être arrêter de glorifier Jones, non ? Dis-je froidement.  
\- On ne glorifie pas Jones, on glorifie l'humiliation de Richards, répond James.  
\- Ça revient au même, dis-je. En plus regardez-là ! Elle est en train de se saouler pour fêter sa victoire et vous l'approuvez !  
\- Laisse-là se saouler, me dit Remus. Elle va se ridiculiser encore plus et personne ne l'admire pour ce qu'elle a fait, on apprécie le fait que Richards ait l'air d'un con.  
\- Si elle continue à boire à cette allure, on la retrouvera ivre morte avant le lever du soleil, dit Peter.  
\- Elle va peut-être nous faire un strip tease, continue James.  
\- Elle va peut-être se faire violer dans un couloir avant deux heures du matin, dis-je.  
\- Jones, Jones, Jones, vous n'avez que ce nom-là à la bouche J'EN AI MARRE ! »

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais l'immense honneur de voir Carole Harker se mettre en colère.

James semble avoir pris une douche froide, et il se souvient par la même occasion que Remus a couché avec sa proie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Carole ? Dis-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui m'arrive ?  
\- Ben…ouais, dis-je en pensant exactement le contraire.  
\- Très bien, Sirius, je vais t'expliquer ce qui m'arrive, répond-elle agressivement. Depuis le début de la soirée tu m'as a peine adressé la parole, et quand tu l'a fait tu n'avais rien à me dire ! Sauf quand tu parlais de cette fille ! J'en ai marre de passer après tes copains, et encore plus de passer après une Serpentard ! Tu passes ton temps à parler d'elle, alors si t'as envie d'aller avec elle te gène pas ! »

J'éclate de rire, Carole est complètement débile.  
Non mais vraiment, quel genre de fille est assez débile pour être jalouse de Jones ?

La colère de Carole s'amplifie à cause de mes éclats de rire.

D'ordinaire, James m'aurait demandé si j'étais fou de provoquer la colère de cette fille magnifique et aurait tenté de rattraper le coup, mais là il est trop occupé à toiser Remus d'un air profondément dégoûté.

« Mais t'es vraiment stupide ! Je déteste Jones, et si je t'ai presque pas parlé de la soirée c'est tout simplement parce que tu es inintéressante au possible ! » Dis-je en riant.

La belle 7e année a l'air prête à m'étriper.

Pendant ce temps Remus demande à James ce qu'il a.

« Comment tu peux encore me regarder en face et me parler comme si de rien n'était ? Crache James à Remus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demande Remus sans comprendre.  
\- Tu oses faire l'innocent ? S'énerve James.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Continue Remus.

Pendant que James et Remus règlent leurs comptes, Carole me donne une gifle.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale goujat ! J'aurais pu aller au bal avec un garçon bien, mais au lieu de ça j'ai accepté de faire la charité !  
\- Tu délires, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la charité, dis-je froidement.  
\- C'est pas ce que ton copain m'a dit », réplique-t-elle hargneusement.

Je regarde James, choqué.

Il n'aurait quand même pas osé aller supplier une fille de sortir avec moi ?

En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à la conversation, il est en train de hurler sur Remus.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! Tu as trahi notre amitié pour cette fille ! Et le pire c'est que tu oses me regarder en face et que tu continues à jouer les innocents, mais c'est trop tard, tu comprends ? Je sais !  
\- Mais je ne joue pas les innocents ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! S'énerve Remus.  
\- TU VOIS ? TU JOUES LES INNOCENTS ! » Hurle James.

Je n'écoute leur dispute que d'une oreille très distraite, je suis trop occupé à m'engueuler avec ma cavalière.

« Tu joues les grands séducteurs intouchables, mais t'es même pas capable d'aller aborder une fille tout seul, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus pitoyable qu'un mec qui envoie son meilleur ami inviter une fille à sa place ? Crache Carole.  
\- Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Au contraire j'aurai très nettement préféré passer la soirée avec une fille intéressante ou au moins une qui aie un minimum de conversation ! »

Skeeter a sorti un bloc note et elle tente de noter les grandes lignes des deux disputes qui ont lieu simultanément.  
Peter essaye de l'entraîner à l'écart avant que la dispute ne dégénère de trop et qu'on lui demande choisir un camp.  
Monika, jalouse et suspicieuse s'incruste dans la dispute de James et Remus.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demande une voix très calme aux accents sadiques.

Nous nous retournons tous, surpris pas cette interruption.  
Jones se tient devant nous, un verre de whisky à moitié vide à la main et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« NON ! » Hurle-t-on d'une même voix.

Notre cri n'a pas l'air d'affecter Jones qui prend une chaise et s'assoit tranquillement à côté de Monika.

Je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin de la soirée.

« Jones, t'es trop débile pour comprendre quand on parle ? Tout le monde t'a dit de dégager ! Dis-je.  
\- Oh, non moi je suis sûre qu'il est très heureux que tu sois là, alors reste ! S'écrie Carole. Moi, je m'en vais.  
\- C'est toi qui l'as fait venir, Remus ? Demande James. Tu l'as suppliée de nous dire qu'elle avait couché avec toi, c'est ça ? Parce que si elle le fait, alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et donc tu peux rester ami avec moi. Mais ça ne marche pas, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais très bien qui est la fille avec qui tu as couché, et ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !  
\- Mais enfin, James, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! Tu ne veux pas être un peu plus clair ? S'écrie Remus.  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répond James.  
\- Moi par contre je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez et ça m'énerver parce que je crois que je suis directement concernée dans cette histoire, intervient Monika.  
\- Non, ma chérie, ça ne te concerne pas, on parle de ma première expérience sexuelle.  
\- JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE VOUS PARLEZ DE CA, JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE ! MAIS JE SUIS TA PETITE AMIE ET J'ESTIME AVOIR LE DROIT DE CONNAITRE LE NOM DE LA PETASSE AVEC QUI TU N'AS PAS PU TE RETENIR !  
\- Mais c'est privé ! Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? S'énerve Lunard.  
\- NON JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE !  
\- Moi je peux te le dire, le nom de la pétasse avec qui il a couché l'année dernière », intervient calmement Jones.

Silence de mort.  
Si jamais Jones dit qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Evans, James ne sera plus en colère contre Remus et il s'excusera.  
Monika piquera sa crise et quittera sûrement Remus.

Bon débarras, j'aime pas cette fille et puis de toute façon elle part finir son année scolaire à Beauxbâtons à Noël, alors autant éviter les au revoirs larmoyants.

« Alors, Jones ? De qui il s'agit ? Demande James.  
\- De Lily Evans », répond Jones avec un grand sourire méchant.

Elle ment.

C'est impossible, elle doit mentir ! Remus n'aurait jamais fait ça !

James ne le lui pardonnera jamais, l'amitié incassable des Maraudeurs est révolue.

« JE LE SAVAIS ! Hurle James. T'es qu'un sale traître ! J'ai accepté que tu t'incrustes avec Sirius et moi en première année, j'ai eu pitié de te voir tout le temps tout seul plongé dans tes bouquins, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je t'ai accordé ma confiance, j'ai gardé tous tes secrets, même les plus intimes que tu ne veux pas révéler à ta petite copine, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En me plantant un poignard dans le dos ? J'ai bien envie de te casser la gueule, mais j'ai pas envie de me salir en te touchant. »

Environ dix secondes après la fin de son speech, James donne un coup de poing dans le nez de Remus.

« Tout compte fait je veux bien me salir. »

James se jette sur Remus et tente de l'étrangler.  
Jones est morte de rire en voyant la scène, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est saoule.  
Monika ne fait même pas attention à la bagarre, elle a l'air plongée dans ses pensées.

Je jette un sort pour séparer mes deux amis.

Monika revient enfin à la réalité, elle se lève très posément, prend Remus par la main et l'entraîne hors de la Grande Salle.

Je sens que ça va mal finir.

« T'es contente de toi, Jones ? Dis-je. T'as réussi à foutre la merde entre nous, ça doit bien te réjouir.  
\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point », répond-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de se lever pour retourner au bar.

Vu que la plupart des élèves ont les yeux braqués sur nous, James et moi décidons de quitter le bal et de retourner dans notre salle commune.

Nous sommes seuls dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Il est tard et les plus jeunes sont au lit, quant aux autres élèves, ils sont tous au bal.

James frappe un oreiller pour se défouler, j'essaye vainement de le raisonner, après tout Jones a sûrement menti.

Mais James ne veut pas me croire, il dit que tout colle, tout concorde, Remus l'a trahi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je décide de passer outre le fait qu'il m'ait fait passer pour un petit garçon timide et pitoyable auprès de Carole Harker, après tout il ne vaut mieux pas aggraver la situation.

Au bout d'un long moment, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivote et Remus entre.

Il a l'air abattu et infiniment triste.

« Vous êtes contents, j'espère ? Dit-il quand il nous voit. Grâce à vous, Monika et moi on a rompu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Crache James. T'es qu'un sale traître tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.  
\- Elle a dit qu'elle en avait marre de mes secrets, qu'elle pensait que je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour tout lui dire alors qu'elle avait toujours été honnête avec moi, continue Remus. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus me faire confiance, que cette histoire avec la fille mystère devait encore compter pour que je ne veuille pas dire son nom, que de toute façon le problème n'était pas là, elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans la paranoïa la plus totale en restant avec un mec aussi cachottier que moi.  
\- Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'on culpabilise ? » Demande James en riant.

Moi en tout cas je culpabilise.  
Je sais que je dois soutenir James, que ce que Remus a fait est totalement impardonnable, mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour qu'il reste tout seul toute sa vie.

C'est décidé, je vais l'aider.

Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas lui offrir mon aide devant James, sinon ça va dégénérer.

Je propose donc à James de monter se coucher tout en faisant signe à Remus de m'attendre.

James et moi on monte les escaliers tandis que Remus s'installe dans un canapé.

Mon meilleur ami a l'air mort de fatigue, mon plan devrait se dérouler comme prévu.

Je vais attendre qu'il soit couché et je redescendrai pour une raison quelconque, je dirai à Remus que je vais tenter d'arranger les choses avec sa copine et j'irai dans la salle commune des Pouffsouffle à sa recherche.

J'ouvre la porte de notre dortoir, et je me rends compte tout de suite que mon plan ne marchera pas.

Il y a une fille sur mon lit.

 **Point de vue de Kate Foster, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

J'attends dans le dortoir de Sirius depuis plus d'une heure, je voulais être bien sûre de ne pas le rater.

La porte s'ouvre, je frémis d'excitation et je sors mon petit miroir de poche.

Depuis plus d'une heure, je suis allongée sur le lit de Sirius dans une pose très sexy pour qu'il soit immédiatement envoûté par les charmes de mon corps.

La pose est très sexy, mais elle n'est pas des plus confortables ce qui fait que je souffre le martyr depuis plus d'une heure, mais je veux être irréprochable pour quand il entrera.

La porte s'ouvre, tout doucement, un rayon lumineux commence à explorer la pièce à la recherche d'une source de beauté à illuminer.

Cette source de beauté c'est moi.

La porte s'ouvre complètement, deux silhouettes indistinctes ont les yeux rivés sur moi (je ne peux pas voir leurs yeux, mais je sens la chaleur de leurs regards).

Deux ?

Il n'aurait pas osé ramener une fille dans son dortoir quand même ?

Je vais le tuer ce salaud, il se fiche complètement de mes sentiments, il ne s'intéresse qu'à lui-même !

« Bon, Patmol, je crois que je vais te laisser, dit la voix masculine de Potter. Amuse-toi bien. »

Potter s'en va avant même que Sirius n'ait pu répliquer, j'imagine qu'il voulait remercier son ami de le laisser seul.

Sirius s'avance d'un pas décidé, il doit être follement attiré par moi, il ne peut plus contenir sa passion trop longtemps enfouie au plus profond de lui-même…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Foster ? »

Son ton n'a rien de sensuel, au contraire il a l'air ennuyé de me voir ici.

Il est temps d'appliquer la méthode d'Amy, je vais le faire culpabiliser.

Je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à jouer la comédie, c'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun mal à fondre en larme sur demande.

« Tu ne comprends donc vraiment pas ? Dis-je en pleurant. Tu n'as pas fait attention à tous mes efforts pour te séduire ? Je suis donc si insignifiante à tes yeux ? Mais tu ne comprends pas que moi je t'aime et que je crèverais pour toi ? J'en ai marre de t'envoyer des tonnes de signaux, j'en ai marre de tout faire pour te plaire parce que tout ça ne rime à rien ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'aimeras jamais alors que moi je mourrai pour toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas de mon amour ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayes pas de me connaître un peu mieux ? Si tu ne me regardes même pas, c'est que je ne suis pas digne d'être aimée, je crois que ma vie ne rimera plus jamais à rien. Je voulais juste te dire ça avant de partir, je vais quitter l'école et commencer à travailler aux trois balais, je ne supporterai pas de te croiser tous les jours en me disant que jamais nous ne serons ensemble. »

Il devient tout pâle, il va me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne supportera pas de vivre s'il ne me voit pas tous les jours.

« Tu sais, Kate, tu devrais pas arrêter les cours, si t'es si bouleversée que ça tu peux rester dormir ici cette nuit, ça ne dérange personne. »

Bon… ce n'est pas vraiment la déclaration d'amour à laquelle je m'attendais, mais c'est déjà un bon début.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dormir dans le lit de Sirius Black !  
Oh, bien sûr je ne dormirai pas, hors de question de rater une occasion pareille !  
Je sens que cette soirée sera la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Je me glisse sous les draps, et je ferme les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir.  
S'il croit que je dors, il osera me contempler dans mon sommeil, il sera charmé par mon air angélique et paisible, alors je ferai semblant de m'éveiller et il me fera la plus belle déclaration d'amour de tous les temps.

Je ne dois pas m'endormir, même si je suis très fatiguée, je ne dois surtout pas m'endormir, je ne dois surtout pas….

Je me suis endormie.  
Je me réveille, horrifiée.  
J'ai sûrement raté la plus grande chance de ma vie !

Tout n'est pas perdu, je peux encore rattraper le coup en faisant semblant de m'éveiller très sensuellement.

Je me relève tout doucement, puis je m'étire d'une manière féline et je me penche doucement vers lui…

Il n'est pas là, le côté gauche de son lit est vide.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est parti !

 **Point de vue de Sirius Black, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

Je redescends dans la salle commune, Remus et James sont encore en train de s'engueuler.

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour proposer mon aide à Remus si James est présent.  
De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de le prévenir, je vais essayer de convaincre Monika en cachette, pas besoin de se fâcher avec James.  
Et de toute façon je veux pas aider Remus parce que je suis de son côté, je le fais juste pour que Remus soit moins rancunier, ça nous aiderait à nous réconcilier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demande James, presque scandalisé.  
\- Heu… J'ai besoin d'air, dis-je. Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit de sortir du dortoir ?  
\- Pas quand il y a une fille avec toi ! Répond mon meilleur ami.  
\- La fille en question c'est Kate Foster, dis-je.  
\- Kate Foster est une très jolie fille, dit James. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour remonter ?  
\- James, je sais bien que tu es un sale petit crétin arrogant, égocentrique et obsédé, mais c'est pas pour autant que Sirius l'est, intervient Remus. S'il a peur il faut respecter sa peur.  
\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas peur ! J'ai pas envie de coucher avec Foster et je ne le ferai pas juste pour vous faire plaisir ! Dis-je.  
\- Pas la peine de nier, Sirius, répond Remus. On sait bien que t'as un problème avec les filles, c'est normal d'avoir peur la première fois.  
\- Mais j'ai pas peur !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne remontes pas voir Foster ? Elle est prête à te violer sur place, suffit que tu lui envoies un signal ! S'énerve James. J'en ai marre de devoir tout faire à ta place, je vais pas aller lui dire que t'es consentant pour qu'elle le fasse non ? T'es pire qu'un gosse !  
\- Quoi ? Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'apprendre de la bouche d'une cruche comme Harker qu'elle a eu pitié de moi et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est sortie avec moi ? Tu crois que ça me plaît d'apprendre que je suis un grand timide qui n'ose pas aborder les filles de peur de se faire rejeter et qui, du coup, doit envoyer son meilleur ami à sa place ? Tu dois comprendre que moi j'ai pas besoin d'avoir une fille dans ma vie pour vivre correctement, moi je ne vis pas au travers d'une obsession comme toi, moi je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des centaines de groupies autour de moi pour me sentir bien dans ma peau, et surtout moi je n'essaye pas de forcer mes amis à vivre comme moi pour me convaincre que mon existence n'est pas pitoyable ! »

James me regarde, empli de fureur, mais il ne dit rien.  
Il me fixe comme si j'étais un monstre, et monte dans le dortoir.

Je reste seul avec Remus et ma colère.

« Ecoute, Patmol, ne l'écoute pas, il est stupide, il ne peut pas comprendre que tu as un problème.  
\- Je n'ai aucun problème, dis-je en tentant de contenir ma fureur.  
\- A moi tu peux l'avouer, répond-il calmement. On est amis quand même.  
\- Je te dis que je n'ai aucun problème !  
\- OK, OK, t'as aucun problème, dit-il avec scepticisme.  
\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es pire que James ! Tu peux pas comprendre que j'ai une façon de penser autre que la tienne ? Tu peux pas comprendre que j'ai pas envie de collectionner les filles parce que j'ai d'autres choses en tête que le sexe ?  
\- Moi je suis pire que James ? Eh, c'est toi qui lui courre après comme un bon chien bien obéissant à son maître ! C'est toi qui le suis dans toutes ses conneries ! C'est toi qui lui dis amen à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose de mal ! Si vous êtes si bien tous les deux, pourquoi vous ne vous mettez pas ensemble ? Comme ça, lui il ne me fera plus de crises parce qu'il croira que j'ai couché avec sa proie et toi tu surmonteras ta peur des filles !  
\- J'AI PAS PEUR DES FILLES !  
\- Mais bien sûr, engueule tes potes au lieu d'admettre tes problèmes, tu sais, ça ne te tuerait pas de descendre un peu au niveau des adolescents normaux et d'admettre que toi aussi tu as des faiblesses, réplique-t-il. Au fond, toi et James vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre, James n'est qu'un pervers obsédé, et toi t'es qu'un mec coincé et frigide. »

Il sort avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Je viens de me fâcher avec deux de mes meilleurs amis qui se sont révélés être des abrutis de première qualité.

Je sors de la salle commune, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air.

 **Point de vue de Tania Jones, 6e année, Serpentard.**

Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu ce soir.

Après la magnifique engueulade à la table des Maraudeurs, je suis allée finir la soirée au bar.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient gobé mon mensonge, ils sont tellement naïfs !  
J'ai pris la discussion de court, mais j'ai compris qu'ils parlaient d'une fille avec qui Lupin aurait couché, et vu que ça avait l'air de bien chambouler Potter, je me suis dit que cette fille devait forcément être Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor.

Je suis tombée juste, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

J'ai comme l'impression que la chance est avec moi ce soir, d'abord il y a eu cette histoire avec Richards, puis les Maraudeurs… si seulement je savais transplaner ! Je pourrais aller dans un casino !

J'essaye de me tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, j'ai vraiment beaucoup bu ce soir et je n'arrive plus à marcher droit.

Et le pire c'est que je trouve ça drôle.

J'ai fait une découverte surprenante sur moi : quand je suis bourrée, je trouve que tout est comique, c'est dingue, non ?

Enfin bon, je marche difficilement dans les couloirs en rigolant comme une conne à chaque fois que je trébuche, je pense que c'est une excellente façon de terminer la soirée en beauté.

Le couloir est désert, la plupart des élèves sont encore au bal, les tableaux me regardent trébucher et rire d'un air réprobateur.

J'essaye vainement de retrouver le chemin de ma salle commune, le problème c'est que je ne me souviens plus dans quelle maison je suis.  
Et je trouve ça très drôle.

Je suis tirée en arrière, j'imagine que c'est un effet de l'alcool, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en face de Richards et ses potes.

« Alors, Jones, tu fais moins la maligne ? » Demande Richards avec un petit sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

J'éclate de rire, il a deux têtes !

« Eh, Richards ! T'as deux têtes ! » Dis-je en riant.

Echange de regards consternés entre Richards et Diggory.

« Eh, Diggory ! T'as qu'une seule tête ! Dis-je en riant de plus belle.  
\- Elle est folle ? S'inquiète Smith.  
\- Non, elle est saoule, répond Diggory. J'arrive pas à croire que t'aie pu te faire larguer par ça, Jon'.  
\- Moi non plus j'arrive pas à le croire, répond Richards. Mais de toute façon, au bout du compte c'est elle qui se couvrira de ridicule.  
\- Ça c'est sûr, elle va apprendre qu'il ne faut pas se moquer de nous, la Pouf-Team ! Dit Smith apparemment très fier du nom de leur bande.  
\- Ça, elle va regretter de s'en être prise à l'un d'entre nous », acquiesce Diggory avec un air méchant.

Ils sortent tous leurs baguettes, je rigole encore plus.  
La baguette de Diggory est rose à pois vert.

« Expelliarmus ! » Crie une voix.

Tiens, c'est marrant, les baguettes de Richards et sa bande s'envolent comme des petits oiseaux dans le ciel bleu….

C'est décidé j'arrête de boire.

La bande à Richards s'enfuit, la « Pouf-Team » n'est vraiment pas courageuse.

« Ca va, Jones ? Demande le mec qui a fait fuir la Pouf-Team.  
\- Euh… ouais pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Dis-je en riant. Au fait t'es qui ?  
\- Remus Lupin, le préfet de Gryffondor, répond-il. Tu t'es faite attaquer par une bande de Pouffsouffle, ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça.  
\- Nan, c'est la Pouf-Team ils sont pas méchants ! Dis-je en riant. Eh, Lupin, t'as qu'une seule tête !  
\- Ils sont peut-être pas méchants normalement, mais ce soir t'as été un peu loin tu crois pas ? Et les gens que tu pousses à bout peuvent devenir méchants.  
\- Ils se vexent vraiment pour rien, dis-je, toujours hilare. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas venu m'attaquer toi !  
\- Moi je ne fais pas partie d'un truc aussi débile que la « Pouf-Team », répond-il.  
\- C'est pas faux, dis-je en gloussant comme une dinde. Faut que j'arrête de boire.  
\- Je crois que ça ne te fera pas de mal, acquiesce Lupin.  
\- Au fait ça s'est terminé comment votre engueulade ?  
\- Ma copine m'a largué, et les Maraudeurs sont presque tous fâchés », répond-il.

J'éclate de rire, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« Désolée, dis-je entre deux éclats de rire.  
\- Bah, c'est pas si grave, dit-il. Si ma copine m'a largué c'est qu'on n'était pas faits l'un pour l'autre, quant à mes pseudos amis, si ils se fâchent pour les conneries d'une Serpentard, c'est que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis.  
\- C'est vrai, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, dis-je en rigolant. Au fait, Lupin, tu savais que tes cheveux étaient verts ?  
\- Bon, Jones, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que tu retournes dans ton dortoir, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
\- Nan, c'est bon, je connais le chemin… mais tu pourrais me dire dans quelle maison je suis ?  
\- Je te raccompagne, décide-t-il en riant. Pas d'objections ?  
\- Si, une. Tu m'as pas dit dans quelle maison j'étais.  
\- T'es une Serpentard, Jones, une pure Serpentard. »

Serpentard ? Cool, le nom est cool, la maison doit l'être autant !

Remus Lupin me raccompagne jusqu'à ma salle commune, c'est quand même bizarre que ce mec ne m'en veuille pas, je l'ai brouillé avec ses copains et sa copine.  
Un mec normal aurait réagi, un mec normal ne raccompagne pas la personne responsable de ses malheurs jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Je me poserai toutes ces questions demain à tête reposée, parce que pour l'instant aucune réponse valide ne me vient à l'esprit.

De toute façon pourquoi se poser des questions ? Tout est cool en ce moment.

 **Point de vue de Sirius Black, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Pouffsouffles, à l'origine je devais arranger les choses entre Remus et Monika, mais vu que je me suis engueulé avec Remus ça ne rime plus à rien.

En plus Monika m'énerve, vu que je suis déjà énervé je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en rajouter une couche.

Je suis passé au bar du bal avant de venir ici, j'ai bu quelques verres et du coup je suis un peu éméché.  
Pourquoi je suis allé au bar ? J'avais un peu l'espoir de trouver Jones, j'aurais pu me défouler sur elle, après tout c'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ce bordel.  
J'aurais pu la forcer à avouer qu'elle avait menti, mais de toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé.

Je pense que j'avais surtout envie de trouver un bouc émissaire, de tout rejeter sur elle et de lui faire payer ce qui est arrivé à moi et à mes amis ce soir.

Mais Jones n'était pas là, j'ai attendu une demi heure mais elle n'est pas venue.

Alors je suis venu jusqu'ici, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire de cadeau à Remus en arrangeant le coup avec son ex, elle et moi on est pas amis d'ailleurs on est même pas copains, alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

Je crois que le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est d'entrer.

Je frappe à la porte, prêt à trouver une salle commune bondée, mais quand Monika vient m'ouvrir, elle est seule dans la pièce.

« Non ! Dit-elle en me faisant entrer.  
\- Tu sais, c'est plus courant de dire « salut » ou « ah c'est toi, quelle joie de te voir ! ».  
\- Sûrement, répond-elle froidement. Mais je sais très bien ce que tu veux, et c'est hors de question. »

Elle s'est changée.  
Elle a enlevé sa robe de bal et porte des fringues moldus, un jean taille basse et un débardeur noir.  
Elle a aussi défait sa coiffure compliquée et stricte, elle s'est faite une queue de cheval tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, la queue la plus basique qui soit.

La coiffure la plus basique qui soit avec la tenue la plus banale possible.  
Ça lui va bien, je ne vais pas dire non plus qu'elle est incroyablement belle, mais ça l'améliore déjà un peu.

Elle tient une bouteille de vodka à la main, la bouteille est à moitié vide.

« Il est hors de question que je retourne avec Remus, continue-t-elle. Je deviens complètement folle avec ce mec, et en plus il me traite vraiment comme la dernière des merdes, il ne veut pas me confier le moindre secret ! Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance en lui ? Et puis cette histoire avec cette garce d'Evans, ça m'énerve tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Il aurait quand même pu me le dire, non ? Qu'il le cache à Potter, OK, mais à moi ! On ne cache pas ce genre de trucs aux gens qu'on est sensé aimer, non ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'il aie pu faire ça avec une autre fille, même si c'était avant qu'on se connaisse, ça change rien au fait qu'il l'aie fait…  
\- Monika ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- La ferme, je ne suis pas là pour te convaincre de retourner avec Remus, dis-je.  
\- Ah. »

Elle me passe la bouteille de vodka, j'en prends une gorgée et je la lui rends.

« N'empêche, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il aie pas voulu me dire le nom de la fille, c'est comme si moi je lui annonçais que j'ai couché avec un mec sans vouloir lui donner le nom du mec en question !  
\- C'est pas pareil, vous venez à peine de rompre, dis-je.  
\- On est plus ensemble, techniquement je fais rien de mal.  
\- De toute façon tu ne fais rien à part te saouler toute seule dans ta salle commune.  
\- Pas faux. »

Elle me repasse la bouteille, j'en reprends une gorgée et je la lui rends une fois de plus.

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, une platitude sur l'amour qu'il vaut mieux avoir perdu que pas connu, ou une connerie du genre, quand elle me saute dessus sans crier gare.

Je l'envoie valser.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
\- Tu pourrais m'être utile, répond-elle en 'asseyant sur moi.  
\- J'ai pas envie de t'être utile, dis-je.  
\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es venu ici ce soir », réplique-t-elle.

Touché.

Je réalise que si je suis venu ici ce soir c'est uniquement dans le but de me venger de mes amis, je veux prouver à James que je ne suis pas nul avec les filles, je veux prouver à Remus que je n'ai pas peur d'elles, et surtout je veux les blesser tous les deux, enfin principalement Remus, parce que c'est lui qui m'a sorti les pires horreurs.

Je n'aime pas Monika Martins, je ne suis pas follement attiré par elle, mais je peux l'apprécier quand elle ne dit rien, et elle n'est pas moche.

Alors après tout pourquoi pas ?

Je peux lui être utile, et elle peut m'être utile.

On s'utilise tous les deux pour faire souffrir ce qui nous ont blessé.

Je réponds à ses baisers tandis qu'elle s'attaque à ma robe de bal.

On se manipule, je crois que c'est la relation la plus saine qui puisse exister.

 **Point de vue de Monika Martins, 6e année, Pouffsouffle.**

Pendant que j'essaye de faire passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, je me dis que tout bien réfléchis, Sirius Black a eu une idée plus que brillante en venant ici ce soir. Bon d'accord je viens a peine de rompre avec mon petit copain qui vient a peine de m'annoncer que je n'aurai pas été LA première fille avec qui il l'aurait fait, mais a par ça ma première fois aurait pu être pire.  
Vous voyez, je ne sais pas ce qui pousse Sirius Black a m'embrasser ou a se laisser embrasser ici ce soir, et entre nous je préfère ne pas le savoir mais ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il embrasse assez bien, qu'il n'a pas l'air complètement empoté par la timidité et qu'il se sert autant de moi que moi de lui.  
Je sens vaguement mon débardeur tomber à mes pieds et les mains de Sirius Black se faufiler vers l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge alors que je me débarrasse de mon jean. Malgré toute la vodka que j'ai ingurgité je ne peux pas m'empêcher de piquer un fard, c'est quand même la première fois que je suis aussi ….nue, devant un garçon.  
Encore moins un garçon a qui je n'avais jamais vraiment parler avant ce soir.  
Je sens les lèvres de Sirius parcourir mon visage pendant que j'embrasse timidement son cou. Et puis quelque chose -l'alcool sûrement- fait que je me décide enfin a caresser doucement son dos.  
La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il a l'air d'apprécier.  
Ses mains sont enfouies dans mes cheveux et je finis par enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille pour approfondir le baiser et je le repousse vers le sofa de la salle commune.

 **Point de vue de Sirius Black, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

Je me réveille deux heures plus tard, la salle commune des Pouffsouffle est toujours vide.

Monika se réveille quand je bouge, elle ne me regarde pas, ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi, elle se contente de se rhabiller en silence.

Les effets de l'alcool se sont estompés, et je réalise l'ampleur de notre acte.

L'engueulade avec Remus et James peut se surmonter, mais ça !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça à un de mes meilleurs amis, ce qu'il m'a dit m'a blessé mais quand même…

Lui il peut venir me voir et me dire qu'il est désolé pour ce qu'il m'a dit, des mots ça s'oublie, mais des actes c'est complètement différent.

« Bon, les gens vont arriver alors tu ferais mieux de partir, dit-elle.  
\- Ouais, dis-je. Je crois que tout compte fait…  
\- C'était pas une si bonne idée, achève-t-elle.  
\- Donc t'es d'accord avec moi que c'est pas la peine d'en parler, dis-je.  
\- Tout à fait d'accord, répond-elle.  
\- Au fait, c'était bien ?  
\- Pas vraiment, dit-elle. Mais il paraît que c'est toujours nul la première fois, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, t'inquiète. »

Je sors de la salle commune des Pouffsouffle, sans regarder en arrière.

Je ne sais pas comment affronter Remus, est-ce que je pourrai encore le regarder en face sans avoir honte ? C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, pas un abruti de Pouffsouffle ou un ennemi de Serpentard !

De toute façon, il est hors de question que je le lui dise, ça ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à le faire souffrir.

Il ne saura jamais, et plus jamais je ne recommencerai et j'empêcherai que quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse le coup.

Je vais devenir très protecteur avec mes amis, l'amitié c'est quand même la chose la plus sacrée qui soit.

J'entre dans mon dortoir le plus discrètement possible, apparemment Peter, Remus et James ont découché, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas à l'hôpital.

Je me glisse discrètement dans mon lit, et une furie me saute à la gorge.

« Où t'étais ? S'écrie Foster. J'étais en pleine crise et toi tu m'abandonnes ! Je trouve ça un peu abusif !  
\- Désolé, Kate, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mes amis, dis-je.  
\- Si tu n'étais pas parti, tu n'aurais pas eu de problèmes ! Et c'est quoi les problèmes en question ?  
\- Les autres étaient jaloux que je sois avec toi ce soir, dis-je. Ils te trouvent très sexy et pensent que je ne te mérite pas. Alors ça m'a énervé, parce que je te respecte vraiment et que je serai très honoré d'être avec toi. D'ailleurs à ce propos, Kate, si jamais quelqu'un te demande, ça te dérangerait de dire qu'on a couché ensemble cette nuit ?  
\- Sirius, tu…tu….tu penses vraiment que tu ne me mérite pas ? Mais… mais tu m'aimes ? Alors on peut être ensemble ?  
\- Non, dis-je.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça serait trop compliqué, avec mes problèmes familiaux et tout… répond-il. Je ne peux pas m'impliquer émotionnellement, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui… ce n'est pas grave, je t'attendrai, dit-elle.  
\- Non, ne m'attends pas, je ne veux pas que tu te morfondes pour moi, je ne le mérite pas, tu es trop bien pour laisser ta beauté se faner, tu comprends ? »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais dit autant de trucs clichés et débiles en 16 ans.

« Mais, Sirius, si tu veux, on peut coucher ensemble, consommons notre amour.  
\- Oui mais… non.  
\- Pourquoi ? Gémit-elle.  
\- Parce que si on consomme notre amour, on ne pourra pas l'oublier facilement et comme je ne peux pas m'impliquer émotionnellement, on souffrira tous les deux, dis-je.  
\- Ah… d'accord. Tant pis alors, on n'était pas faits pour être ensemble.  
\- Si, mais pas dans cette vie », dis-je.

Dans une vie où tu aurais un cerveau on pourrait l'envisager.

Les dimanches matins après une fête sont toujours très difficiles, c'est pourquoi la notion de « matin » devient très relative si on considère que la plupart des élèves ne se lèvent pas avant 14h.

Je descends dans la salle commune, Remus est couché sur le canapé et James le regarde, assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui mène au dortoir.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir droit à une grande séance d'excuses larmoyantes.

Remus se réveille, on n'a plus aucune excuse pour ne pas se parler.

« Salut, dit-il.  
\- Salut, dis-je.  
\- Grmf, dit James.  
\- Ecoutez, les gars, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Remus. Hier soir j'étais énervé et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, j'ai pas apprécié tout le cirque que vous avez fait pour savoir avec qui j'avais couché, et quand Monika m'a largué ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.  
\- Mouais, désolé, dit James. Je me suis emporté un peu vite, hier soir Evans a nié avoir couché avec toi, je pense que dans l'énervement je me suis un peu trop emporté et je ne t'ai pas laissé de chances de t'expliquer.  
\- Moi je suis désolé d'avoir critiqué votre façon de penser, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que j'ai dit hier soir, dis-je. Je n'aime pas que vous critiquiez ma façon de penser, ma façon de voir les choses, et ça ne changera pas. Je ne veux plus que tu me cases avec des filles, James. Et je ne veux plus que tu m'analyse comme si j'étais une bête de foire, Remus.  
\- OK si on en est à se donner des ordres, je ne veux plus que tu nous fasses des cachotteries, Lunard, dit James. Et pour commencer je veux connaître le nom de la fille mystère.  
\- Très bien, et moi je veux que vous soyez discrets et subtils en présence de ma petite amie si jamais j'en retrouve une un jour, dit Remus.  
\- Bon, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, dis-je. On peut redevenir super amis comme avant et pas besoin d'inquiéter Peter.  
\- Non, je veux connaître le nom de la fille mystère. »

Remus soupire devant l'acharnement de James.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? La fille mystère était au bal, avec nous, à notre table. Comme c'était la cavalière d'un de mes meilleurs amis, j'ai pas voulu gâcher la soirée en vous disant de qui il s'agissait, surtout que James a fait des efforts incroyables pour que cette fille aille au bal avec mon ami.  
\- T'as couché avec Carole Harker ? S'étrangle James. Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?  
\- Pas Carole, répond-il avec un sourire. Mais avec Rita Skeeter, la cavalière de Peter. »

Skeeter ? La pipelette de l'école ? C'est à cause d'elle qu'on s'est tous engueulés hier soir ?  
Eh ben, on peut dire que James les choisit bien les cavalières pour ses potes !

* * *

FIN!


End file.
